Heir of Galena
by Willow70
Summary: This is an AU JaSam fic. Please see Summary included with fist chapter.
1. Total Eclipse

**Heir of Galena**

**Summary: This is my attempt at a completely AU story for JaSam. Jason is the last in line for the throne of Galena but is forced into hiding with his Guardian and his guardian's daughter, Samantha, when the evil Sorceress, Elizabeth casts a spell that endangers his life. Years later when Samantha takes over guardianship of Jason they find that it's time to make the journey home so that he can reclaim his throne.**

**A/N: I haven't written fantasy in a while so I hope this reads alright. I am glad there is some interest and thanks for the compliments on the promo and such. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter :)**

**Total Eclipse**

Fear came in waves, on the tide of screams and bitter darkness. Samantha gripped the window sill of the high tower window until her knuckles turned white watching as the eclipse cast darkness over the whole of the city. It was the kind of darkness that settled into memories and souls, making itself at home for all of eternity. Mingle in the sounds of battle while the armies of Gruen marched on the city and terror found a new home in the hearts of a kingdom.

Samantha had spent all of her seven years in the company of the palace under the watchful eye of her father and mother. They protected the royal family and one day she would to, if there was one left to protect after this day. She'd heard the whispers behind closed doors, tales of the evil to come. It started before she could remember when the King of Galena learned that the dark Blood maiden Elizabeth had taken Gruen by force. It wasn't a large a kingdom but she was gaining power and was vicious enough to do unthinkable acts in the name of gaining more and more of it.

"She's come for us." Samantha whispered in horror as she watched the wave of darkness from the eclipse descend on the city and everywhere that the darkness touched, where the shadows fell, the people fell also, dead in a single heartbeat. Samantha gasped in a breath in shock at the sight, her eyes widening.

"Away from the window, Sam!" Sam felt a tug and nearly screamed out until she realized that it was her mother, Alexis. Alexis took her hand and led her away at a startling pace, pulling her from their room towards the king's chamber.

"The people are dying as soon as the darkness touches them." Sam cried out, looking to her mother for some sort of explanation. She watched as her mother pursed her lips and set her jaw, clearly upset that Sam had seen it. "What's happening?"

"It's blood magic." Alexis breathed out and she quickly stopped her pull on her daughter to lean down and explain tearfully. "Not the kind that the King and Queen use, Sam, evil magic. They've sacrificed the slaves of Gruen so that they can get past the armies of Galena."

"But..." Sam swallowed tightly. "We're Guardians, we can defend against evil blood magic." Sam didn't understand, their whole reason for existence was to protect the Life Bringers.

"Not this time, Sam. She's paid the sacrifices, we can't protect the whole city." She told her softly. "We have to hurry now." She couldn't explain more as she kissed her daughters cheek and rose back to her feet, tugging her along once more.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It was a beautiful sight, watching the death and carnage. Elizabeth couldn't hide a wicked grin as she peered onto the giant orb situated on a balanced stands of gold in the center of her tower in Gruen. As if the battle wasn't enough, oh and it was marvelous, the tragedy was even more intoxicating. Below the the tower wailing lit the streets as the slaves were being sacrificed one at a giving their lives so that she could take those of Galena, evening the odds I her favor as her army marched into the capitol.

She watched as the darkness engulfed the castle as well, her laugh resonating off the stone walls as she laid ruin to the prophecy that the heir of Galena would destroy her. " I did it brother!" She called out triumphantly as she looked pridefully to the a withering man chained to her tower wall, forced to watch the destruction of the kingdoms one by one.

He didn't look up as if the conquest of her foe somehow killed the last of his spirit. "I did it!" She called again and this time made her way over, forcing his chin up to meet her eyes. "And you said it would never happen."

He fought her hold in disgust trying to pull his gaze from hers, but in doing so he found himself looking to the orb and for a moment his heart was breaking into smaller and smaller bits, soon to be nothing but dust, but then...Stephen narrowed his eyes in wonder as light after beaconing light sprang forth from the most heavenward tower of the castle, even penetrating the darkness. "You haven't!" Stephen threw back at her with a triumphant laugh that had her whirling to look at the orb in growing dismay. "The Guardians protect him even now, your magic isn't strong enough!"

Stephen had hoped beyond hope that someone could put an end to his sister's evil reign and he was crazed with the hope that it was still a possibility. He knew the only reason that she kept him around was because she got a rush from misery and the closer the person was to her the better. He was her personal high when she needed a boost. She had destroyed every thing that was good left in their family and kingdom and now the one hope he could cling to was to see her reign come to an end.

"My magic is unrivaled!" She screamed back at him in seething anger as she looked down at the slaves still dying. Why wasn't it working? They had killed hundreds! The sacrifice should have been enough for the spell to extend to the boy! She watched the orb again, for a long hard moment and then looked to Stephen who was still laughing in winded mirth. "The sacrifice isn't personal enough..." She said thoughtfully as she approached her brother. "I suppose I'll have to sacrifice something more endearing to my heart..." She sighed with disdain at the very idea as she dragged her hand across the table with sadness in her eyes picking up a dagger in the process.

Stephen lost his smile as he realized what she was talking about. "You can't tell me that you'll miss me. I'm not a sacrifice. You don't care about me." He called out without fighting the chains. He had little fight left.

"That's true on a certain level." Elizabeth nodded as she came closer, toying with the edge of the blade. She then plunged the dagger into her brother's gut as she explained. "But to sacrifice all that I derive from your suffering...that I care about."

Stephen's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and relief as she met his sister's eyes. After years of begging, she was finally putting him out of his misery and while it might have been as a way to penetrate the protection of the Guardian's of Galena against the young heir, he was thankful to whatever God had granted him the reprieve. "Even this cannot take back what the Gods have already prophesied."

"We'll see about that." Elizabeth countered as she twisted the knife and then released it, turning to take in what good the sacrifice had made towards killing off the heir of Galena. All about the tower the lights from the Guardian's were failing. Their protection lost to the power of her magic and will. She smirked. Stephen's sacrifice would surely be enough...

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Declan McCall cursed a blue streak when the light of his protective powers began to fizzle than went out all together. He broke the line heading towards the King's chamber just in time to meet his wife and daughter on the way in. "She's broken through the Guardian's protection!" He called as they entered together just in time to see the young prince collapse in his parents arms.

Sam gasped in horror when she saw Jason slip into a quivering mess in his mother's arms, clearly fighting to even breath. "Why isn't she targeting one of us?" Moriah, the Queen, called in horror to her husband, Atlan.

"Because even if we're dead, he'll still oppose her." Atlan explained as he knelt by his queen's side and they both laid their hands on young Jason's back. "We have to save him, no one else. He can end this, you have to believe that." Moriah nodded in tears. "Declan!" Moriah scooped up her boy and carried him to the royal bed, stripping off his bed shirt as she lay him face down on the silken comforters.

Sam had never seen Jason shirtless before. She narrowed her eyes as she took in the black lines that all Life Bringers wore somewhere on their bodies. Jason's mark was a black dragon and it was on his back. It covered almost half his back and it was beautiful. It was as if the Gods had drawn it themselves while he was still in the womb. She was unseen as she scampered to the side of the bed, innocently peering over the edge to see Moriah and Atlan talking to her father.

"You have to protect him, get him out of here, whatever the costs, keep him safe until the day arrives when he is ready to return home." Atlan was saying and Sam could see tears brimming in her fathers eyes even as he bowed his agreement in respect.

She didn't understand. She was trying so hard but nothing made sense since the Gruen's had come. She watched in wonder as Moriah and Atlan both placed their hands on Jason's back and wondered at why her mother sobbed in a breath in horror almost looking away. Alexis had never been so...so emotional. Jason's body jumped as though surging with electricity and Sam delicately wrapped her hand around his hand that dangled over the side of the bed, seeing light engulf the both of their hands as his parents took measures to save him.

She and Jason had trained together for nearly two years already and she was scared for her friend and future King. Chanting filled the room and Sam felt herself growing weaker and weaker, but refused to let her friend's hand go as she heard his mother and father's voices growing as weak as she felt. In the end, Sam slipped into unconscious as Jason did, neither of them bearing witness to his mark growing to cover the whole of his back as it also turned blood red. Neither did they see Moriah or Atlan's last breath as they poured the last of themselves into their son, sacrificing themselves so that he might live.

They were still unconscious when Declan carried them out of the castle through the sewer tunnels. Not even a little coherent as Alexis sacrificed her own life to buy Declan the time he needed to get the children out of the city...

**A/N: I know this is shorter than I usually do for a chapter but...well it sort of seemed like the place to leave it...So I could do this whole summary thing to explain all the what's and not's but I think I can explain the magic and other stuff within the chapters So I'm not doing one :P **

**Next Chapter: Starts eight years later – then we get to the good stuff – At least I think... Love to hear whatcha think :) **


	2. Moon Delirium

**Heir of Galena **

**This chapter is set eight years after the last...**

**Moon Delirium **

Sam watched from atop a nearby building, smiling down into the crowd as she shook her head in dismay. He said to watch him – that's what she was doing. He didn't say she was supposed to keep him from making a fool of himself. No she was sure that her father had said no such thing.

Dralone was a shell of their childhood home but there was something about the tall stucco and brick buildings that reminded her of home. Especially the way that they were all pressed together like everyone was apart of everyone else. That was a dream though, so hard to even remember.

Sam adjusted her neck while watching the festivities below. It was the height of the Derana berry festival and Jason was being his usual self. He was popular, not by his own making, just the way he was. Maybe it was his spirit, the way he took pity on those suffering around him. Whatever the case, everyone in Dralone loved him, young and old.

Sam felt invisible.

She had been by his side his whole life and it seemed the more people loved him, the less he seemed to notice her. Case in point, they'd come to town together but he hadn't even noticed she wasn't at his side once he entered the ring with some of the local boys looking to win some pride in a good fisticuffs. Her father wouldn't be happy but then who was she to go against his royalness.

Sam made a face.

Jason was never really proud, but he was beginning to be explained the importance of his existence and well she being his lowly protector couldn't really compete with the role he had, leaving them on two completely different ends of the field. She sighed heavily. It wasn't his fault. She just felt as if her importance was dwindling and he was beginning to shine and she didn't know what to think anymore. Especially when she saw the way the girls their age acted with him...

Sam blinked back tears with a sniff and licked at her lips. Guardian's didn't court their charges. She huffed in a breath in half solace half frustration with herself. She wished her Mom was here. She would know what to tell her about all these feelings welling up inside her. Her father, Declan, did such a poor job explaining anything but her duties and role in life.

But she loved him.

And she knew he loved her too. She knew what they did was important but it was beginning to seem like a dream. The things that he told her about their people, their role it was obsolete. There were no more Guardian's but the two of them and there were no more Life Bringers other than Jason. She'd never even seen Jason do anything remarkable besides best another guy in a fight which, well, was sort of normal around her where no magic seemed to live.

Sam was beginning to feel like magic was a dream left in the graveyard of their memories. How did you train someone on how to use something that only came about when it was needed? Sure she knew how to fight, sure as any of the boys below but that wasn't something that most guys her age found attractive, not that she had any hope of attracting anyone.

Sam settled herself on the ledge looking down as Jason and some guy a might bigger than him circled each other in the small recessive left by the crowd. Girls her age didn't do what Jason was doing, even though it was what she was good at. She could best him on a good day. Most days. She watched as the blow landed – other guy – One. Jason – Zero. Her "Ooooo," mingled with the crowds as she waited to see if she needed to save his ass.

So far so good.

Jason landed the next blow and the next. The other guys recovered fast and swept his feet from out from under him, getting Sam on her feet. Dammit if he messed up their market run she was going to be livid. She didn't want to have to explain to her father why they lost half their supplies and Jason was beaten. That wouldn't bode well for her or Jason.

Not that her father was a mean man, he was just...protective.

Sam watched as the guy landed an elbow to Jason's side and came off the top of the building in a flip, hitting an awning and turning a somersault before she landed beside the crowd ready to fight her way in to Jason if she had to. The crowd was already dispersing when she hit the ground as the town guard caught wind of the fight and Sam snickered as she headed to where Jason was puling himself to his feet, ready to move.

Sam quickly intertwined their arms and ducked into a crowd with him. "Couldn't let the challenge go?" She asked him on their way.

"Come on, he said I was a simpleton." Jason replied as if that explained everything.

"You're pride is amazing. You could have let it go." Sam knew he could have but then Jason was trying to impress someone, she just wasn't sure who. Maybe Annabelle, or Lucy? She had her theories. It was the local women she'd seen him take an interest in at various festivities in the last year.

"Right and let Bart brag about how he bested me..." Jason hitched in a breath and Sam looked to him worriedly.

"He did." Sam replied evenly but she was worried. "Are you hurt?" She asked him quickly. She knew that Jason held back regularly to seem normal but he must have done so way too much.

"I'm fine. He just bruised me good." Jason promised her. Sam wasn't so sure. The sun was setting low and the moon was rising blue and she felt fear creeping in as she saw it. Oh. Gods. Now she knew what was wrong.

"It's the moon." She replied quickly and Jason looked to see it in horror.

"We need to get home." He said leaning more heavily on her but none of their intentions were going to help.

"Yeah that would have been a nice sentiment an hour ago, Majesty." Sam replied as she looked for the nearest refuge outside the city she could find.

The moon wasn't so formidable a foe until the fall Galena. Since then any time it rose full with a blue hue it was a beacon that Magic was an a front on the people. Anyone magical in nature was said to succumb to moon delirium. The more powerful the magic the worse it got but that was only if exposed to the moonlight.

"I can't feel my legs..." Jason suddenly floundered as Sam let him drop next to a rock along side the road from the city.

"Jason," Sam was already feeling it, the fog of delirium setting in, but he'd always been so much more susceptible "You're legs are there...I need you to get up so we can make it home." She told him expectantly. "It's the moon..." She promised him.

"I can't feel them..." Jason exclaimed.

"They're there." Sam promised him as she tried to pull him to his feet. "Come on you don't want to let Annabelle or Lucy down whoever you were trying to impress - down." Sam prodded him. Jason looked up at her on confusion but for a moment Sam could have sworn she saw clarity in his eyes.

"I was trying to impress you." He said meeting her eyes.

Sam was lost for words her mind whirling even as she was fighting the pull of the moon and it's effects on Jason. She didn't even realize how far out they were or how unprotected her whole world was lost on that last statement as if every feeling of not belonging was becoming null and void to realize that Jason, her best friend had been trying to impress her which meant so much more in this moment as he wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her down to him to steal a kiss...

Sam fell into it, her lips meeting his and she didn't dare pull away so completely lost as their lips met and his parted so that their tongues swirled against each other. She was lost to the moment, their bodies entangled. Not even aware when her father first cleared his voice and then yanked her off of Jason.

"How could you!" And she wasn't sure he was talking to her or Jason. The moon's pull had them both. But it was more than the moon. Sam felt as though all the searching all the feelings of inadequacy had flown away the moment he touched her. The moment they connected. Sam blamed the moon for her next move though as she tried to get back to Jason, her light on full shine, trying to heal his confusion, but her father stopped her once more...

"_Well I guess that this is where I left my life and all it's operations...and I know that I will never get this twice...with all negotiations...This feels like the place between what is and might have been..." _

Sam never imagined that that night would be the night that her father decided that she was unfit to protect Jason because of feelings that she may or may not have. He sent her away for training so that she would learn how to protect herself and Jason for years to come and to close herself off from falling for anyone that might get in her way.

_"So I guess this is where we both find out...if this was meant to be...I'll tell myself, I don't need you...Ill tell myself enough to get me through...I'll finally show you how it should have been me with you everyday...if you can take a little more..." _

Declan thought that Jason would thrive better with Sam gone, gone the distraction of the love he thought he felt. He was more than a little dismayed that Jason never seemed to pick up on any of the training until he promised that if he mastered his craft he would see Sam again. Declan was worried for years about their reunion and praying that their years apart would prepare them for what was to come.

"_Now it takes me back to times on Lincoln Ave...When you said you'd never get tired of your boy...we seemed to be so far from growing up...But we were different then..." _

Sam weathered the years, learning to fight and to utilize self discipline like it was a commodity. Without her mother or father to help her now, the memory of the only love she knew on her mind was a fairy tale. She wondered when she returned if he would even remember her name. If he ever loved her, if things could be reconciled through the years, or if she had been a fool in the first place.

"_This feels like the place between being ready and being in the way...I'll tell myself...I don't need you...I'll tell myself enough to get me through..."_

Jason walked into the house worriedly as he heard Declan's hacking in the background. His benefactor had been declining for the last few years and it was hard to watch. Now hearing his cough was like realizing that he was about to be alone but more than that he was about to lose a friend a dear and trusted friend who knew everything about him.

They had traveled all over and no matter how he'd asked Declan had never told him where Sam was or how to get home. He always thought it was because he wasn't ready but as Declan's health declined he feared that the man was afraid to let Sam protect him...

"_I'll finally show you how it should have been me with you everyday...if you can wait a little more..." _

Sam kissed the monk goodbye as she saddled her horse and readied to head back down a road that was a decade lost memory in her mind. She had finished her training on every front and was ready to go home or wherever she was needed...

"_This feels like the time...And I'm ready for you...are you ready for me..."_

_Last song "Lincoln Avenue" By Train. _

**Next Chapter: Starts a decade after Jason and Sam last saw each other...**


	3. Discovered

**Heir of Galena**

**Set Ten years after Sam and Jason are separated... Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I'm thrilled that so many enjoyed the promo :) You guys rock :)**

**Discovered**

"Majesty," silence fell as Captain Frost realized his mistake. He'd not even asked to enter her tent let alone checked to make sure that she would receive him. Terror etched its way into his heart as she looked up from the altar centered in the Queen's spacious war tent. She raised her eyes slowly garnering a glare of ice that was as cold as the shores of Aztlan in the dead of winter. He knew he had to speak now or risk his life from his imbecilic silence for Elizabeth didn't suffer fools idly.

Frost ensnared his courage and cleared his throat, hoping to justify his intrusion in such a fashion that spared his life. "The enemy is half a days march from the border." He knew it would take that long to get everyone moving and into position. "Your orders?"

"Get the armies ready and send me a slave." Elizabeth ordered without a hint of satisfaction at the news. "And if you ever enter my presence without permission again, I'll have your entrails for dinner, while you watch." She promised him.

"Y...Yes, Majesty." Frost swallowed tightly with a lowly bow before he made his retreat. Frost quickly went to maker her orders a reality as he cursed the Gods that had let him fall into this assignment.

Elizabeth peered into the blood filled brazier as she muttered words of power seeking who in the land of Delmar might oppose her when they marched. The blood had been fickle as of late and she hadn't had a clear picture in months. She had to try once more before the first battle for the country began. After Galena, Elizabeth had conquered Thistlewood and then it had take many years to bolster her position in the three conquered lands of Gruen, Galena and Thistlewood. She was ready to continued her conquest of the world with Delmar in her sights.

Delmar was a long held chain of islands profiting from a robust shipping industry. They were rife with piracy and brigands but most of the outlaws feared her enough to make a deal rather then go to war so she needed to know if there was a true hero left in the wicked land. She narrowed her eyes as images finally began to appear in the blood before her.

Her eyes widened as she saw the growing red dragon and she choked in a breath realizing that her greatest fear was being revisited. It had been a fear dormant at the back of her mind brought on by never being able to discover the young heir amongst the corpses in the palace of Galena. Now it was prophesy reborn announcing that her destroyer was still out there and in Delmar or at least he would find her there. "No!" She whisperd in horror. "Show me his face...show me." She commanded of the blood.

The blood whirled and swirled and began to bubble but it was feminine features that were slowly drawing together. Finally she recognized Moriah her vanquished foe from Galena, the mother of her destroyer. The bloody born image met her eyes with a sneer. "You will not behold his face until he draws near to kill you." She offered in triumphant.

"He will not kill me!" Elizabeth shot back at her with a growl knocking over the altar in a fit of rage as she made a bee line out her tent to the battle ground beyond where her armies waited to take out the only adjoining landlocked border of Delmar so that they had a point of launch for their war on the individual islands. "Frost!" She screamed out looking for her Captain as she needed to get his men on something so desperately important.

She would put a price on Jason's head using the red dragon as reference. It should be a unique enough feature to identify him and she would pay so very well...

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Soft lantern light sauntered tiredly dipping too and fro as it's bearer yawned tiredly, making his way towards the guest house. "Our hay is the finest in the land..." He scoffed to himself remembering the words of the stable owner. "He wouldn't know fine hay and oats if it bit him in the ass." he sniffed angrily. He'd spent all evening trying to find better feed for the horses. Then once he'd gotten there to make sure they received the feed he found them in stalls that was anything but acceptable...and so he'd had a rightful quarrel with the stableman until he had convinced the man that it was in his best interest to move the horses the better stable. "Heathens," he whispered in dismay.

"If I were someone, this wouldn't happen, and the poor souls wouldn't have to suffer from unsympathetic profit mongers." He whispered to himself as he eased the front door open and noticed that Declan had fallen asleep in the chair before the fire place. He lowered his voice and sighed heading over to cover him with the blanket that had fallen to the floor. Master Jason's light was off up the stairs and he didn't want to disturb either of them.

He owed them so much he could only wish them good things, no matter how frustrated he could get with Jason over due course sometimes. Declan and Master Jason had saved him. He'd been dying from a ghastly plague in Barstow and thrown out like trash by his master. They'd found him along the side of the road and nursed him back to health.

That was eight years ago.

He had since proven to be quite useful tending to the animals and the shopping and anything else that they were in need of as they went along. In return he didn't ask many questions. That didn't mean that he hadn't picked up on a few things though. Jason was special, important and Declan was his protector. They both were anything but normal and he had seen Declan's light shine on more than one occasion betraying the magic that he held so closely guarded.

He suspected that Jason was likely as gifted though his talents weren't as readily obvious. Jason was good with a sword. Better than any he'd ever seen, but then there were few occasions to have seen him fight as they usually kept their heads down and skirted trouble as best they could.

He pulled the blanket up around Declan's shoulders and smiled softly in appreciation for the man as he looked to the stairs leading up to his small room that adjoined to master Jason's. He hadn't take his first step onto the stairs, however, when a blood curdling scream lit the night.

Declan scrambled from the chair, fighting the cough that was threatening his movement as he saw Damian Spinelli there looking up in terror to the King's bedroom. "Go!" He told him as he made his way behind him, fighting to get to his charge and protect him from whatever transgression was occurring.

They burst through the doors together to find Jason on his bed on his stomach his shirt thrown to the floor, his back glowing so brightly in shades of crimson that they both had to shield their eyes. The glow soon began to dwindle as Declan surged forward and caught Jason just as he wrenched himself awake and sprawled to the floor breathing as though he'd just fought the fight of his life.

"Someone's used blood magic." Jason panted out as he looked up to Declan by way of explanation. "Delmar is soon to come under attack."

"Then we should head towards Heradesh." Declan announced quickly. "Damian, quickly, ready the horses."

"Yes, Sir." Spinelli dashed out the door and hurried towards the stables missing the next bit of conversation.

"We can't keep running," Jason told his old friend worriedly as she help Declan to his bed to sit so that the man could catch his breath and get over the next coughing fit that over came him. "You aren't well, Declan."

"This isn't running. It's time." Declan announced as she saw the lingering glow slipping away from the dragon on Jason's back. "We have to seek the counsel of Rubin in Heradesh. They were charged with guarding your father's Blood staff. They alone know the location of it." Declan met Jason's eyes, still winded. "You will need it to defeat Elizabeth."

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sam had scouted the area before her trip into town for supplies and found a lovely cave where she planned to spend the night. She sighed as she approached though, dusk a fleeting memory, there was fire light dancing from the cave opening. She slipped off her horse and leaned her head against his for a moment. "Go hide, Backbiter." She told him in his mind softly. He snorted his reply gently and she smiled as he trotted off leaving her to investigate who had taken her place.

She didn't really have a good claim, but now it was just professional curiosity. Who else had the forethought to pick out such a lovely dependable position? She had to know.

She looked over her should to find that Backbiter had slipped into the bushes and chuckled softly. He was such a character. He was named for the way he used to nip at her shoulders when she was younger. She was the smallest person at the monastery, not to mention the only woman and Backbiter was soon a good friend. She had been fortunate that she was able to take him with her when she went.

Sam skirted the remedial attempts at security as she fought to get a good look at what was going on in the cave. She could hear quite the ruckus. She looked on in wonder, when she finally got a peak.

Inside the cave, there was a group of seven men taunting and attacking a young man who was dextrously deflecting blow after blow without landing any of his own. It was like watching a rehearsed fight, only she could see that it was anything but. She blinked at the scene wondering what she'd walked up upon.

"I've had enough! Haven't you had your fill?" The young man asked and Sam could see that he was growing increasingly tired but the others didn't relent.

"You've had your fill, when we say you had your fill!" The leader of the band bellowed back as a fit of laughter wavered through the men.

"My father won't pay of you've hurt me!" He replied by way of trying to get them to stop and that was all that Sam needed to hear. A hostage meant that she had good reason to enter the cave to free the boy and well she might just get her resting place after all... Win Win...

"Release the boy." Sam called as she walked out from her perch of hiding, already having seen enough to know that these guys were no match for her. It wasn't that she was proud, just that she had been taught how to size up an opponent or multiple opponents as it were.

She watched with a growing smile as they all stopped their assault to turn and face her, their distraction evident in the way that they were undressing her with their eyes.

"What's it to you, Lass?" The leader of the group identified him easily enough as he spoke first.

"Oh you know, just I hate to see someone whose obviously so capable allowing himself to be picked on by a bunch of thugs." She replied with a shrug. "Does it a rile you even a bit that he's half the age of all of you and yet you haven't landed a single blow?"

That dropped some smiles like a rock So she decided to taunt them further. "Care to try you hand with a real adversary?" The leader nodded as three of his men looked to him for the go ahead to attack her and after she easily disarmed and knocked all three to the ground in a rather simple gesture of her prowess. Now four to two and she waited patiently to see if the leader was such a fool to send any more of his men after her.

He was.

Sam dispatched them with ease once more, leaving only herself, the leader, and the boy to speak freely. "Release him and gather your survivors and move along." Sam ordered, watching as the man begrudgingly did as she asked.

After the brigands had cleared out she made her way into the cave, seeing that boys feet were still bound, even if they had allowed him the use of his hands to defend himself. "You're fast." She acknowledged, knowing that might have been the only thing that had saved him a moment ago.

"You're..." he was lost on the word that he was looking for as she watched her carefully, not sure if she was truly a friend or foe.

"A friend." She eased his mind as she quickly cut him free. "Why'd they kidnap you?"

"My father owns a successful venture, they want a piece of the profits." He confided without giving away much. She nodded.

"We'll you're free now. Where is your family?" he couldn't have been any older than she and Jason were when she'd been sent away. Maybe that's why she took pity on the boy.

"They were in Calvecet, on the island of Pinete in Delmar last I checked but that was weeks ago." he explained rubbing his ankles as he looked to her in a much more admirable fashion. "I'm Michael, Michael Corinthos." He offered his hand.

Sam shook it with a measure of respect. "Samantha, you can call me, Sam."

Sam had spent the better part of a month looking for her father and Jason's scent. It was like another test unto itself. Her father making it hard for her to find them. She had to take comfort where she could find it, even if it was in saving a kidnapped boy from incompetent bandits...

"_I'll find a map and draw a straight line, over rivers, farms, and state lines...the distance from A to where you'd be...It's only finger lengths that I see...I'd touch the place...where I'd find your face...my finger in creases... of distance dark places.."_

Jason sat beside Declan at his bedside, holding his hand as he fought to maintain the composure that the man expected of him. He listened as Declan used the last of strength to explain to him what he must do, where he must go.

Without him.

He was there with him to the very end, overseeing his cremation in a land far from home for all of them. It was a sad moment when he took charge of his destiny, with no one to watch over him besides a glorified stable boy and the ashes of his former Guardian in tow...

"I hang my coat up in the first bar...there is no peace that I've found so far...the laughter penetrates my silence... as drunken men find flaws in science...There words mostly noises...ghosts with just voices...your words in my memory... are like music to me..."

Sam awoke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her face as light engulfed her body, causing her to arch painfully. It was amazing and so horribly terrifying as she saw a vision of her father pleading with her to find Jason so that she could take charge over him, protect him, all the while her father's powers were passing to her... it left her dumfounded with Michael worrying over her as they both tried to make sense of what had just happened in the sleep of their cave of salvation...

"_I'm miles from where you are...I ...lay down on the cold ground...I ...I pray that something picks me up...and sets me down in your warm arms..." _

Sam stood at the entrance of the cave looking out through bleary vision as she looked to the road far beyond, knowing that her father needed her, even as he passed. She mourned silently, trying to hide the tears and the pain as she and Michael mounted Backbiter so that they could find her charge and hopefully Michael's family along the way...

"_I'm miles from where you are..."_

_Last song - "Set fire to the third bar" by Snow Patrol_

**Next Chapter: Sam and Jason reunite. **


	4. The Compromise of Life

**Heir of Galena**

**If you're a little confused still about the magic just keep reading, there will be more explanations :) Yay for Wi-Fi! **

**The Compromise for Life**

Sun kissed domes of marble ran for as far as the eye could see along the seaport city if Kush. The port of call was bustling, scallywags and merchants vying for time along the coast and within the city proper. They bartered and traded and partied all along the old city where the ancients once called home. The marble buildings converted to huts and businesses the only reminder of the cities once noble past.

Lorenzo could have sworn that his headache had a gurgle. He'd never had a headache with a gurgle. Dizzy spell, a might flip flop of the stomach but a gurgle? One eye fluttered open and then clamped right shut from the searing pain as the noonday sun assaulted his senses. "Dammit all." he cursed as he blindly floundered to pull himself to his his knees. It was in mid flounder that it finally dawned on him that the reason his headache was gurgling was – the running fountain periodically splashing water all around him.

When had he climbed into the Mezra fountain? "After the canon ball run?" Lorenzo asked himself out loud and then mentally shook his head when physically doing it made him want to reintroduce whatever in the gods names he'd eaten last night back to Kush's main square. "No...the dance line...yeah it was the dance line." He vaguely remembered the dance. He crawled out of the fountain crashing to a sopping wet sit on dry land and groaned in disappointment when he found his bottle of rum lying there empty.

He was soon distracted though as a large circle of pulsing red light whizzed past his head, betraying the magical message that it was. He scrambled to his feet entranced in curiosity that it was flying straight to the public hall...It had been years since he'd seen a magical announcement. This might just be his lucky day. Lorenzo watched in awe, his eyes drawn to the skies over the public hall as the ball suddenly burst into a blast of colors, commanding everyone in the whole of the cities attention. A beautiful messenger in red robes with flowing blonde hair replaced the splash or color.

"On behest of the mighty Queen Elizabeth, of Gruen, Galena, and the Thistle Wood, a bounty has been placed on the one that bares the following mark," Lorenzo peered upward at the lavish illumination of a crimson dragon which had taken over the image of the young woman. It was like nothing he'd ever seen and he'd seen a lot of tattoos. "The mark is emblazoned on the young man's back. The reward is a single wish from those that return his dead body to the Queen."

As the message faded there was a sudden rush of movement, the whole of the city seeming to seethe with action as those that were equipped readied to go on the hunt. Lorenzo stared long and hard where the message had been and swallowed tightly at the whirl of emotions swirling inside him. He supposed it was time...

A might later he walked down the docks at a brisk pace with his gear packed and slung over his shoulder in his leather pack, heading straight to the Carly. He clamored onto the deck to see his men coming alive as they realized he was back. "Time to make sail!" He called out loudly as he tossed his pack to a deck hand to stow it and made his way to the bow of the ship. He was no sooner leaning over the edge then he grabbed a good hand hold and jumped, swinging himself to the beauty that adorned the front of the ship.

"I need an airlift." He explained as though he was daft to the wooden angel. Suddenly the wood animated and she scowled down at him.

"After you spent all night out partying in the port of whores?" She asked him outrage.

"I found a thorn in Elizabeth's side...something that can get you changed back." He explained with a growing smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows. "Now how about that air lift?"

She arched her splintering eyebrows in wonder and finally gave a soft nod of her planks. "This better work Alcazar." She warned him. Then as he asked she used her magic to lift the ship from the water so that they could take to the air...

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"We should resupply in Devonshire." Spinelli was tired of the uncomfortable silence that had settled between the two of them since they'd departed for Heradesh. He knew that Jason was in mourning, they both were. Spinelli just couldn't stand the lull of the hoof beat road. "It's the last shire before we run into the sandscape of Heradesh." he said as way of explaining his sudden interruption of the calm. When that didn't seem to upset Jason he tried his luck a little more. "I was also entertaining the thought of staying the night...a reprieve if you will, before we bake- bask...in the triple suns of the desert of Roa."

The desert didn't actually boast 3 suns, but the reflective quality of the sand made it seem that way. Jason looked up from his thoughts and frowned at his friend, taking a moment to let it sink in what he was asking as he was clearly distracted by his own thoughts. "I don't see why we shouldn't." Jason nodded, his frown deepening when his horse gave him a snort of warning and he looked out to see a crumpled figure beside the road ahead.

Realization that the body to the side was moving was a kind of relief for Jason as he'd needed the consolation of being able to help someone to stave off the grief for Declan. He climbed off his horse, Bastian, and carefully knelt beside the man sized figure, swathed in commoners garb much as Spinelli and he were. It was a staple of travelers even travelers of wealth, so as not to alert brigands to their station.

"Perhaps we shouldn't..." Spinelli started but quickly reminded himself that it was Jason's compassion all those years ago that had saved him from a similar fate. He dismounted and went to help as Jason's gently turned the man from his side to lay on his back. The olive complected brunette tried to shakily get to a knife in his vest but Jason stilled his hand.

"We're not here to hurt you." Jason assured him softly, soothingly.

Spinelli gave him a look over seeing the tale tell hemorrhagic black boils that spoke of his affliction. "It's the Roa plague." Spinelli spoke up. Roa was so named after the desert beetles that carried the disease. It was quite infectious.

"Leave me..." the man whispered as he pushed Jason away, knowing that he could infect the both of them.

"Not today...Just be still for a moment." Jason told him in a stern voice to let him know that he truly had no intentions of going. Jason had seldom been afforded the chance to use his gift as they had always been hiding. He'd tried on Declan but because Declan's illness was a result of his magic in the first place there was no curing him. "Spinelli, back away..." Jason warned him.

Jason had never shown or spoken of what he was capable of to Spinelli, not really. In fact a lot of his abilities were still just tales with no experience to him. Jason wrapped his hands around the man's and bowed his head low, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Spinelli backed away, watching worriedly, not really sure what was going to happen as he all the while worried that Jason was infecting himself with this dreaded sickness. Spinelli increased the distance when he noticed that the horses were moving away as well as though they sensed something coming...

Spinelli stopped in his tracks as the first droplet of blood shown as a sheen of sweat on Jason's brow, quickly falling down his cheek. It was followed by another and another. Was he – he was sweating blood. That was new for sure. Spinelli had seen Jason sweat before and never blood. Spinelli looked to he man whose hands he held and cocked his head his attention drawn from the blood as he saw the man's pallor shifting from the sickly to a more healthy glow the boils receding to nothing but healthy skin.

Spinelli took another alarmed step back suddenly as all the plant life around Jason and the man he was clearly healing began to wither and die, leeched to blackness and fanning out on both sides of the road. Finally it stopped and Jason broke his hold on the man's hands, out of breath and pale. Spinelli rushed to his side and helped him to his feet as the once ill man was gathering himself to his own feet in absolute awe.

"Are you alright, Master Jason?" Spinelli rushed out in horror as he mopped the blood from his brow with a cloth from his pocket.

"Fine. I'll be fine." Jason promised him a he straightened already regaining his strength. They both turned their attention to the man who was now checking himself over as if making sure that he was truly healed in shock. He finally looked to the both of them.

"I'd heard tales as a boy, but..." He burst out laughing, a robust joyous laugh of one that had been saved when he thought all hope was lost and he pulled Jason into a friendly hug. "Thank you, a millions thank yous, Sir."

"It's no problem." Jason and Spinelli couldn't help bu smile as the infectious joy caught them up.

"Oh it will not go unnoticed or unrewarded!" The man exclaimed. "I'm Nicholas, Nicholas Cassadine." He offered his hand and Jason quickly shook it.

"Jason." Jason replied rather humbly.

"I thought all the life bringers were long gone." Nicholas laughed once more. He then looked to Spinelli with as much awe. "And Guardians...you don't look like much, but I know I wouldn't want to have a run in with you – well anywhere." He chuckled as he patted Spinelli's on the shoulder in respect.

Spinelli just smiled nervously as Jason let it go, letting this new face believe that he was a Guardian.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone." Jason asked of him.

"Of course, but I'm not sure you understand the gravity of the situation." Nicholas was losing his smile.

It wasn't until a few miles later as they walked the horses into Devonshire with Nicholas at their side that they understand what he was talking about. Nicholas hadn't been the only one afflicted. There were many houses boarded up. The whole place looked like a town on the verge of ghosting. "The outbreak was already going on when I got here. I was traveling from the desert of Roa towards Delmar. I lost my companions and then grew ill myself. I must have wandered out of town in a state of delirium." Nicholas explained as they walked.

Jason and Spinelli felt their hearts sinking as the severity weighed in on them. "I know what your kind are capable of..." Nicholas swallowed tightly.

"You know stories." Jason replied evenly, enthralled with the despair hanging in his the air all around them. "I can't heal what's left of this town without a substantial sacrifice."

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sam brought Backbiter to a halt as she felt a strange feeling come over her, leaving her slightly winded and perspiring. Michael noticed from his newly won horse and came around to see what was wrong. Sam won him in a fight a town back so that they could make better time, without doubling up.

"You're a..." He motioned to his brow as he saw a few drops of blood and she quickly dabbed her fingers across to and brought them up to see the crimson smear. "bleeding..."

Sam's eyes widened as instinct told her what was happening, that and a few memories of her father and his previous charge. When a Guardian's charge used their abilities the Guardian felt it. It was a defense mechanism that helped the Guardian know when they were needed. A Life Bringer was weakened when they used their ability, it's the whole reason Guardian's came about. "I'm fine. It's my charge that needs me." She told him worriedly as she stepped up their pace without more explanation. Luckily her dreams for the past few nights had been leading them in the right direction. She knew they couldn't be too far now.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Heradesh?" Spinelli asked worriedly as he rode along side Jason towards the heart of the forest that surrounded Devonshire. "This seems like it's not apart of the grand plan."

"What is the grand plan?" Jason asked with a scoff in disbelief. Nicholas and the Mayor of the Shire were with them.

"I missed a great deal of it, but I believe there was mention of a staff and an evil Queen." Spinelli pointed out, trying to keep his voice down.

"Right, nothing about trying to help a dying shire." Jason nodded. "Maybe we'll just ad-lib this part then." Jason chuckled. Jason, Nicholas, and Spinelli met with the mayor in town to discuss how Jason might be able to help them. The consensus was that perhaps they could strike a deal with the forest beings to let it be plant life that perished instead of animal or human life so that when Jason healed the village they didn't have to pick and choice who sacrificed their lives in order for others to live.

It was a tedious balance.

All at once all the cricking and chirping of birds and insects halted and the wind picked up, causing the branches and leaves to clatter their welcome as the horses were on the brink of spooking. All the riders looked about trying to keep their fear in check.

Jason squinted as a blurring speck flew past him, zipping to and fro as if sizing him up. A soft whisper on the wind met them from all sides. "You've come for a proposition." It was like a voice spoke from the veil of another dimension, so soft and subtle and everywhere.

Jason kept his horse in check as he danced about in a circle as if trying to locate the source as well. "We have." He acknowledged the truth in the eerie whisper. "There is an illness in the local human village. We've come to ask for your help."

"You've come to ask for death." Came the reply accusingly.

"We're only talking about a few trees..." The mayor started but was suddenly overcome by the little buzzing specs.

"Shut up!" Jason ordered him as he turned apologetically for the outburst to address the sprites that were being so generous to see them. "He doesn't speak for everyone." He promised the voice. "We understand that it would kill some of the trees and plants. But are prepared to offer to save life as well. The Mayor tells me that you have a weasel infestation. The townsfolk will promise to help think out their number so that other animals and plants may thrive as well as offer a fourth of their crops to you're spirits so as to strengthen your ability to protect the creatures and plants for years to come." Jason called out.

"In exchange for?" asked the whisper.

"A fourth of the forest." Jason called out worriedly, not sure this deal would go over at all. A greater rustling took over and the leaves seemed to be almost screaming from the sheer number of inaudible voices that mingled together. Finally it all died away.

"We accept your terms and are moving the animals from your locations so that you can act." the whisper replied. Jason let out a breath in surprise and met Spinelli's eyes in nervous glee that they'd done it.

"Everyone get back to town." Jason ordered all at once. "You can't be anywhere near here, because I can't control where the flow comes from yet. If you stay – you could very well be drained of life force." Jason warned them as he dismounted and handed his horses reigns to Spinelli.

Spinelli's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, we can't leave you out here alone..." if Spinelli had learned one thing in all his eight years with Declan and Jason it was that Jason was to be protected above and beyond all else.

"You come back for me when it's done." Jason reassured him.

"Jason, no..." Spinelli protested further.

"This is not up for debate. Now go!" Jason called as he dropped to his knees preparing to free the shire from illness.

Spinelli and the others finally did as they were told as they rode out of the forest towards town as as demons were on their heels. All around them plant life was dying in rapid succession as if some black wave of death was chasing them back towards town. Spinelli lost sight of Jason as blood rushed from the man's pores in a horrid display of power. He could only imagine that he would be unconscious by the time they found him next...

"_Deliver me, out of my sadness...Deliver me, out of this madness...Deliver me, courage to guide me...Deliver me, strength from inside me...All of my life I've been in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you...now that you're here...now that I found you...I know that you're the one to pull me through." _

Sam had been able to hide the effect that Jason's using his abilities had had on her entirely better the first time around for as soon as he began to draw power from a fourth a large forest in an effort to heal a whole shire she felt as if she was dying for a moment, her breath completely gone as her body tried to process the connection to Jason. God, what was he doing?

"Sam!" Michael's voice was a far away dream as she felt the earth rise up to meet her on the way off her horse as coppery essence burned her eyes. She was already coming out of it by the time Michael reached her, pulling herself back to her feet, knowing exactly how far and which direction she needed to move as the use of his powers seemed to sync them together better and better.

"I'm alright." She panted out as he met her eyes, not at all sure about the validity of her claim. "Thanks, we need to move, quickly." She breathed as she climbed back onto Backbiter and redirected their direction in a bee line for Jason.

"_Deliver me, loving and caring...Deliver me, giving and sharing...Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing...All of my life I've been in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you...now that you're here...now that I found you...I know that you're the one to pull me through."_

Spinelli and Nicholas walked side by side back into the forest, searching for Jason in the wake of the sudden revival of everyone in the Shire. It was a miracle, women and children crying for joy in the middle of the streets. It was...breathtaking, but Spinelli had to find Jason. The mayor had other things to attend to, like rounding up his law enforcement and he sent out a party to accompany Nicholas and himself as they searched for the savior of the shire.

Spinelli couldn't image that it would be difficult to find him considering the whole of the area they were traipsing through was black. He should stick out, right? Even in leather...Spinelli licked at his lips as he combed over the forest periodically shouting Jason's name.

Finally after hours of searching Nik and Spin found him. He was passed out, blood still staining his skin from his exertion as he shivered in the coming night. "We'll have to carry him back." Spinelli was saying to Nicholas who was nodding in complete agreement, not about to leave the man again. He was a hero...

"How about we help..." Spinelli whirled to find the mayor's son and his buddies looking wildly unappreciative for the sacrifice that had just been made for the sake of the whole shire.

"I...I think we've got it." Nicholas spoke up as he rose to his feet, seeing a fight coming. "What's this all about?"

"Man's got a gift..." The mayor's son, Rolo scoffed as if he should know what it was about. "People would pay a high price for such a thing." He added.

In a single heartbeat, Spinelli and Nicholas drew their swords, getting back to back around Jason ready to defend him in his sleeping state as Rolo and his three friends drew at the same time. Blow upon blow they danced around Jason some fighting for his freedom, others his enslavement...

"_Deliver me...Deliver me...Oh Deliver me...All of my life I've been in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you...now that you're here...now that I found you...I know that you're the one to pull me through..."_

Sam and Michael rode hard, hard and fast into the forests on the outskirts of the land, not even slowing up when they reached what could have been the charred remains of a fire that obliterated a part of the forest, no they kept right on, Sam drawn in a way that she couldn't even describe to where Jason was. It was unlike anything she'd felt in her whole life.

The metallic clink of sword play greeted them in echoing waves long before they saw the first hint of battle. By the time she saw the battle and Jason on the ground something inside Sam took over, some thing primal and magical and bewildering. She jumped off Backbiter at a roll and landed in the middle of the fight leaving Michael to find his own entrance if he was coming in at all.

She broke from her roll on her feet and raised a single hand - light flashing in a brilliant flash as everyone in mid swing around her was suddenly thrown into the nearest trees and brush completely immobilized.

"He's mine." She warned them all...

"_Deliver me...Won't you deliver me..." _

_Last song "Deliver me" by Sarah Brightman_

**Next Chapter: Into the Desert with some new friends with some baddies in hot pursuit :)**


	5. The Storm of the Century

**Heir of Galena**

**Storm of the Century**

Jason jerked awake, addled as he took in the unfamiliar room, the tossed in bed where he lay. How did he get here?...His pack was situated in a corner of the room, next to another. Jason pulled back the blanket that had been pulled up to his shoulders, covering him and noticed a stirring by the thick drapes that had the room blanketed in darkness despite the few slivers of full sun that managed to infiltrate.

"You shouldn't have attempted something like that without protection." It was more an admonishment than a voice of concern, but he could still hear the emotion in the oh so familiar voice. It wasn't quite the same as the young girl who had left him. There was more reserve, more worry, more...he wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it eluded him because his own emotions were stirred at the very idea of seeing her again, being near to her.

He thought he felt her oh so many nights ago when Declan perished, but he'd written it off as wishful thinking because of grief. The curtains stirred once more as Samantha uncloaked herself, making herself visible where she stood bathed in the broken beams of light, turning slowly to see him. She was so much more than he remembered, fully blossomed, a clear sense of purpose and confidence holding her shoulders and head high.

Jason's heart quickened as he looked her over in awe. He thought nothing could top the faded memory that he'd often wondered might be inflated with imaginary elegance because of their long absence. He now realized that he hadn't embellished those memories at all. It was they that were nothing in comparison to her. "You could have been killed or taken hostage, prisoner. Highness, how am I supposed to protect you, if you don't take simple precautions to protect yourself?"

Jason had almost forgotten the first admonishment in his state of shock surrounding her reemergence in his life. He had to look away in order to collect his thoughts to reply. "You've never called me Highness, Samantha, don't start now." He pulled the covers off him and got to his feet, still a little wobbly but feeling much stronger. "I made a decision as is my right and fully accepted the possible consequences long before I healed the shire."

Sam let out a breath in exasperation and set her jaw, crossing her arms over her leather bodiced chest. "Some men from town were about to take you prisoner to sell you off to the highest bidder. That is how the world repays the kindness you showed." Sam countered.

"That's how a few misguided fools repay what I did, Sam, not the world." Jason smiled softly. "And obviously they didn't succeed." Jason smoother out the tunic over his breeches, seeing that he'd been changed into fresh clothes to rest more peacefully, but his clothing was the last thing on his mind as he crossed the distance between them. "My dwindling peril isn't what's riled you, Sam." Jason whispered.

Sam turned to face him as he came closer, her facade of stoic protector hit hard by the disarming compassion in his eyes. "It passed to you, didn't it?" Jason asked as his own worry bled through. He spoke of the Guardian ship of his gifts that had been left void when Declan passed. It was her nod that had him hitching in a breath as he looked away.

In that one moment, that one heartbreaking moment, Samantha confirmed the fear that what began a decade ago could never be rekindled. Guardian's couldn't be with their charges. It was forbidden. Jason cleared his throat as though it would help him clear away the pain that was blossoming in his chest, floundering to console her when he wasn't even sure if he could embrace her. "He died peacefully, I was at his side." Jason said softly forcing himself to look into her eyes as he fought the maelstrom of emotions welling up inside him.

"I am grateful that you were there." Sam whispered, her own emotions barely contained, bleeding through to her voice. "I had a vision of him that night as his power passed to me and with it your Guardianship."

A moment of awkward and desperate frustration passed as they stood so close yet unable to touch – even to embrace as friends the air so charged between them. Sam finally cleared her throat and looked away, before breaking from the intimate closeness to grab her own pack that rested next to his. "I've arranged travel to Heradesh. We should leave while there's still daylight. I want to be in Roa before nightfall." She changed the subject as she looked over her shoulder to Jason offering one last emotion charged moment. "It might have been reckless, but you did a good thing here. My father would have been proud." She said softly. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Be careful with the grain!" Nicholas reprimanded one of the laborers that was loading a covered cart with heavy burlap sacks of foodstuff. He walked around the side of the wagon with Spinelli on his heels looking for answers. "It's quite simple really," Nicholas continued his tale as they made their way. "Blood magic can be used for good or evil. Life Bringers use it for good, Blood Mages for evil. It's like two branches from the same family tree, giving life take a lot more power than taking it and has a higher cost, but it's effects are more powerful as well." Nicholas explained. "And thus rose the need for protection for Life Bringers...they pay part of the price with their own weakness after the magical act. The Counsel of Rubin worked collective magic in ritual to produce the magical charge of Guardianship so as to protect Life Bringers, else they would have been wiped out a long time ago."

"How do you know so much about all of this?" Spinelli asked in wide eyed wonder.

"I had a rich upbringing." Nicholas smirked deviously but soon broke off as he noticed that Michael, the Guardian's friend was helping the men load grain on the other cart. "How much do you know about these two?" He dropped his voice as he asked about him, as to cue the young lad into his inquiry.

"Him, as much as you..." Spinelli dropped his own voice as well. "Her...well I've heard quite a bit over the years. She'd the daughter of his previous Guardian, sent away because her father felt she was getting to close to Master Jason."

"Truly?" Nicholas asked in wonder.

"Truly."

"A tragic love story brewing right under our noses..." Nicholas sighed and then quickly dropped the subject as Samantha walked out the door to the inn and slung her pack up to Michael.

"Are your almost loaded up?" Sam called to Nicholas expectantly.

"Yes, Milady." He called.

"Call me Sam" She called back with a nod.

"As you wish." He smiled.

Sam cast her attention back to Michael. "Are you sure you want to go with us? We're heading farther and farther away from Delmar... Away from your family." She told him softly.

"They travel a lot anyway." Michael reassured her. "I'm with you now. Until I've repaid my debt."

"You don't have a debt to repay as far as I'm concerned." Sam replied with a kind smile.

"Well I do where I'm concerned." He chuckled lightly.

"It's up to you." Sam called in defeat as she turned to see Jason walking out of the inn and she lost the smile, every muscle in her body tightening as she quickly assessed the streets for any impending threats.

She narrowed her eyes seeing the mayor heading on his way over and frowned deeply remembering that it some of his kinsmen that had tried to take Jason in the forest. Sam moved quickly intercepting Jason and putting herself protectively between him and the approaching man.

"I've come to pay my respects." the Mayor said with a warm smile as he made his way to Jason, others from the towns counsel joining him along the way, a crowd slowly growing as people realized that their savior had woken and they made their way out of their houses, pouring into the streets, young and old alike.

Sam stood at Jason's side, feeling no threat from the peaceful crowd as she eased her hand off the hilt of her sword and relaxed a bit. Jason shook the mayor's hand as he looked over the crowd with a humble smile. "It was the forest that saved you," he called to the crowd. "A fourth of it died so that you may live. Please remember your promise of patronage to the sprites there, help them with the weasels and contribute your crops as promised."

Nicholas climbed into the first wagon ready to lead them out and met Sam's eyes giving her nod that they were ready. She took it upon herself to address the crowd. "We're very sorry to leave you so quickly, but we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Of Course. We honor and thank you and we will honor our promise to the forest. You will always have a place in Devonshire." The mayor called getting cheers from the crowd as Jason and Sam made their way to the wagons.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Goron Frost looked back over his men, scattered through the forest on horse back as they made their way through the wilds of Galena to Olgret on their way to Heradesh. Elizabeth had cut his garrison off from the rest of the troops – pledging him to find the man with the dragon tattoo on his back. She pointed him in the direction most likely to lead him to intercept and then sent out a scouting party of magical insects meant to hone in on his position.

The grug looked like giant bees but were much nastier, biting as well as stinging. Their poison was a nightmare and they were as much to aid in the destruction of the tattoo bearer as they were to make sure Frost kept up his end of the bargain. Elizabeth controlled them and as such, should he fail her he knew his fate. The grug would turn on him and all his men in a heartbeat.

Frost looked up as the wing beats of the beasts caused a horrendous wind to fill the forest, their buzzing a terror to the soul as the grug flew out ahead of them, looking for their mark...

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

That night under the full moon, the party bound for Heradesh sat around a nice campfire, filling their bellies with provisions given them from Devonshire. Sam was at Jason's left and Spinelli at his right. Across from Jason was Nicholas with Michael resting between him and Sam. They were all sharing recent stories of the road, the last to be heard being Michael 's salvation from the brigands at Sam's hand.

"So what is it your family does?" Nicholas asked.

Sam was realizing how unsettling it was that she knew so very little of the company they were keeping. She was still on guard about what she might find out, leeringly watching those that she hadn't decided to trust yet.

"They're performers." Michael explained calmly. "But you should know that Highness." Michael said softly as she looked up to meet Nicholas's eyes. "You watched us in Heradesh last spring."

Sam wasn't sure which one she was watching more closely now, as she listened. "Highness?" She asked in confusion.

"He's the crowned prince of Heradesh." Michael replied evenly. "Traveling as a commoner no doubt to evade any attempts for ransom."

"Yes, Indeed," Nicholas smiled brightly. "What gave me away?" he chuckled.

"I met you last year when my father was knighted." Michael smirked.

Spinelli arched an eyebrow. He supposed he was wrong about knowing as much about Michael as Nicholas...A prince?

"I thought you were Sonny's son, but I wasn't fully sure until now. You've grown a lot in a year." Nicholas popped another piece of meat into his mouth as the surprises weren't shaking him a bit.

"Michael Corinthos, the best knife thrower in the world..." Nicholas chuckled.

"Knife thrower?" Sam asked in wonder. "What exactly is it that your family does?" She asked in amusement now.

"Oh surely you've heard of the Vagabond Brothers Extraordinaire." Nicholas piped in as way of explanation.

"The world famous circus troop?" Spinelli sat straight up in excitement. If finding out that he was in the company of a prince wasn't enough, the fact that Michael belonged to the VGE was absolutely amazing.

"That's the one." Michael sighed. "I left a few weeks ago to try and find my mother, the journey wasn't exactly well planned and once a few thugs in Delmar discovered who I was they took me captive to ransom me back to my father." He looked to Nicholas knowingly. "I may not be a prince, but I understand the precautions you take."

"Did you find her?" Sam asked sadly that Michael didn't know where his mother was. She wished she hadn't been estranged from her own family for so long.

"Not yet, but I will." He said with resolve, confidence. Sam nodded with a tight swallow as she felt Jason's eyes on her.

"What about you?" Nicholas asked to Jason, who tore his gaze from Sam to meet Nicholas's gaxe from across the fire. "What's you're story? What's got you headed to Heradesh in time for the storm of the century?"

Sam perked up worriedly. "Storm of the Century?"

Nicholas chuckled once more. "Obviously you know little of Heradesh." It hadn't gotten past him that Jason had yet to answer anything about himself, but he went on tell them of the Storm of the Century. "Every hundred years there's a sandstorm that lasts for two weeks. We have to shut the entire city down, close it up, off, or else everyone and thing would perish. It's why I've come to get provisions, there are many, sent out in all directions that are sent out for such runs as the time approaches." Nicholas explained.

Sam was alarmed now. "When will it hit?"

"We'll barely make it in time." Nicholas lost his smile. "My schedule was off set with the outbreak, but we should make it."

"Unless something goes wrong." Sam scoffed. "We'll turn back tomorrow."

"Sam, no." Jason sat up straighter. "I have to get to Heradesh to the..."

"I know why you have to go." Sam cut him off. "Now you'll have to wait, saving the shire took up the time we needed to get there before the storm hits." She wasn't reprimanding, just speaking in worry and frustration.

"I assure you we have the time." Nicholas rushed out, trying to calm her fears.

"Sam, we can't turn back." Jason caught her hand in his own and she gasp, feeling a shiver race through her, cutting off any thought that might have sprang forth to further argue her point. "We can't..."

Sam's resolve melted and she looked to his hand gently wrapped around hers, slowly extracting her hand even though it broke her heart to do so. "Fine. If we are going, then we should get some sleep. We need to make good time over the next few days."

"Of course." Jason felt emptiness settle his soul as her hand left his...

"_You and I walk a fragile line...I have known it all this time...but I never thought I'd live to see it break...It's getting dark and it's all too quiet...and I can't trust anything now...and it's coming over you like it's all big mistake..."_

Sam kept her distance Protecting Jason from a afar under the watchful eye of their companions as she thought she was hiding her emotions so well. Every attempt of Jason's to get her alone for a word were cut short as she had to push him away, just to survive this torture of being so close, yet unable to act on anything.

"_Oh, holding my breath...won't lose you again...something's made yours eyes go cold...come on, come on, don't leave me like this...I thought I had you figured out...somethings gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted...come on, come on, don't leave me like this...I thought I had you figured out...can't breath whenever your gone...can't turn back now, I'm haunted..." _

The city walls of Heradesh should have been a welcome sight as they had been in the desert sun for days with the threat of the storm looming but Jason's sights were only set on Sam. All he wanted was to talk, to be near her, to...He closed his eyes, knowing he did want too much. They weren't supposed to be together, not how he wanted, and it was all he could think about.

It was all he'd thought about for years and now she was right there and yet so very far away...

"_Stood there and watched you walk away...from everything we had...But, I still mean every word I say to you...he will try to take away my pain...and he just might make me smile...But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead..."_

Nicholas watched from afar wishing he could ease her pain. He knew that he owed Jason his life, but if all the lore was correct then they couldn't be together under pain of death and gods help him he was falling for her so fast...Nicholas watched as the canopy over the city was lowered in place, locking the crammed city in as he thought of a way that he could catch her attention, somehow take the pain away for a moment...

He settled on a festival...a festival to end all festivals...

"_Oh, holding my breath...won't lose you again...something's made yours eyes go cold...come on, come on, don't leave me like this...I thought I had you figured out...somethings gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted...come on, come on, don't leave me like this...I thought I had you figured out...can't breath whenever your gone...can't turn back now, I'm haunted..." _

Lorenzo docked the Carly in the flying port at Heradesh just in time before the canopy was lowered and they were all sealed in. He then gave most of the crew time for leave and headed to the bow to talk to the actual Carly.

"We're stuck here for two weeks?" She asked in horror.

"Yes, but we're out of the sand, so you can rest assured that you will weather the storm in tact." He promised her. "The Seer said we would find our man here and you know she's never wrong." He reassured her. "Soon this will be over..."

"Gods, I hope so," Carly whispered as a sap tear ran down her cheek.

"_I know, I know...I just know...you're not gone, you can't be gone...no...come on, come on, don't leave me like this...I thought I had you figured out...somethings gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started...come on, come on, don't leave me like this...I thought I had you figured out...can't breath whenever your gone...can't go back now, I'm haunted..."_

Sam watched Jason walk through the palace courtyard from her balcony. Nicholas had put them all up in luxury, part of his repayment for Jason saving his life. She frowned as a young blonde came out to meet Jason and he accepted her to sit beside him. Sam balled her hand into a fist in jealousy.

"I sent Maxie to him as an escort to the festival." Nicholas's voice met her from behind and Sam unclenched her fist, trying to put up a good front. "Perhaps you would allow me to escort you? Purely as friends." Nicholas could start there, he just hoped that she was receptive.

Sam watched Maxie laughing with Jason a moment, reminding herself that there was no romantic future with him before she finally looked back to Nicholas. "Of course I will." She smiled sadly.

"_You and I walk a fragile line..." _

_Last song "Haunted" by Taylor Swift_

**Next Chapter: The Festival...**


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Heir of Galena**

**My updates are probably going to be a little sporadic for a few weeks. Kids just got back from vacation ( Yay!) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Just knowing some of you guys get a kick out of it is awesome. Hope everyone enjoys this update. **

**Something Wicked**

"So, they can't be together, why?" Spinelli asked as he adjusted the strap on his sandal. He sat against the outer wall of the inner sanctum of the counsel hall with Michael, the both of them bathed in torch light. The canopy that covered the whole of the city both protected the the people from the sand storm raging outside and cast darkness over all. It seemed like a fair trade until you factored in all the torches and the heat that that generated.

"It's an old wives tale." Michael leaned his head back against the wall, arm draped lazily over his knee as he felt sweat slinking down his neck. "Hell it's all hearsay to me anyway, but the tale is that when the Counsel created Guardians they soon found that the magic employed by the Guardians and that employed by the Life Bringers could combine in a volatile fashion. The only Guardian and Life Bringer that tried to have a relationship quite literally killed each other when they consummated their relationship. It was a sickness caused by combining their powers as one even for a brief moment." Michael explained all the stories he'd heard about it.

Spinelli's jaw dropped as he looked to Michael in horror. "But...How do they even complement each other as a team ? I mean can they touch?" Spinelli realized that he'd seen them touch already as soon as he said it and he narrowed his eyes. "Wait they can, perhaps that means that the tale is wrong? Maybe they've based their whole reasoning for not being together on conjecture and rumor."

"I think it varies by degree of contact." Michael sighed as he rapidly pulled on his shirt from his chest, trying to circulate air under the garment so that she could cool off.

"Sorry I'm late." Nicholas rounded the corner of the counsel hall prompting Michael and Spinelli to climb quickly to their feet. "The festival preparations needed tending." He explained. He was supposed to meet them a half an hour ago so that they could pick out suitable attire for the group as a whole for the upcoming festivities. It was also to help them focus on something other than Jason and Sam's meeting with the famed and reclusive Counsel of Rubin.

"Not an issue, Highness." Michael nodded as he looked to the dimly lit street ahead of them.

"Glad to hear, shall we?" Nicholas motioned towards the shops down the way and the group as a whole moved on.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

The flutter of wings might have been loud to those unfortunate enough to be stuck in their ships in the flying port near the canopy, that is if the cawing of various species of birds taking shelter from the storm wasn't drowning the fluttering out. Lorenzo blinked in against the darkness as he shook the sand from his hair, then began patting it off his clothes. Being near the canopy definitely had it's disadvantages. The thick woven together leathers kept the sand from laying the city bare but it didn't keep all of the sand out, just the majority.

He tucked the amulet under his collar feeling it touch his skin with a cool wash of gold settle against his chest. The seer had finally finished blessing the amulet so that he could find his mark. Lorenzo made his orders to clear the sand from the ship before saying his goodbyes to Carly so that he could right this wrong that had been done to her.

He then headed down the docks to the lifts. Flying ports came in all shapes and sizes but Heradesh's was the most reluctant to reach for innovation. They still employed a rope and pulley system that would set an uneasy man or woman to their clumsy death, should they be weary of heights. Lorenzo pulled on his gloves as he swaggered down the docks to the lift. "Going down!" He called as he stepped off the edge of the dock, jumping straight to the small harness loop at the end of a line dangling over the edge of the dock.

He held to the line and rode the swift controlled fall all the way to the ground, stepping out of the harness loop just as he impacted, without missing a beat as the rope was pulled back skyward. Lorenzo smiled as he whirled in place, feeling the amulet warm against his chest as he faced the direction of his target. "Excellent." He smirked as he headed in that direction, towards old town.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Jason walked in front of Sam down the twisting corridors of the decrepit Counsel hall. The place wasn't run down, not physically, it was just unkempt, like the cleaning crews had given up years ago. It was widely known that the Counsel rarely accepted visitors and they kept to themselves. They were a reclusive bunch of fire elementals and sun sprites that made their home in Heradesh long before people graced the sands with their presence. It was this Counsel of magical beings that created the Guardians to protect the ones that protected all life.

The corridors were narrow and unlit, only wavering torch light to show them the way as Jason and Sam filed through one at a time. "I should have gone first." Sam whispered still angry that Jason had insisted on going in before her. It seemed easier to keep him at a distance if she could just stay cross at him.

"Right and leave me open to whatever tried to pick us off from behind." Jason rebutted. "Relax, we're in a city closed off from the rest of the world in the middle of sandstorm from the gods with the prince as our protector, what could possibly go wrong?"

"I know you didn't just voice that question." Sam gasped in shock that he would test the fates so openly.

Jason swatted a mass of cobwebs and they both froze a moment later when a mass of rodent like skittering sounded ahead of them, just out of the range of the torchlight. " I really didn't expect the Counsel hall to be so..."

"Dismal?" Sam asked as they finally began to walk once more. The corridor opened up into a large black expanse of nothing, bringing them a stop once more on what looked like a ledge that led to nothing but dead space. Neither of them spoke, not yet – something just felt like...like it was about to crest. The torch sputtered as a gust of hot wind flourished all around them, from their back towards the space before them.

Sam turned just fast enough to see that light was dancing off the stone passageway behind, flickering faster and closer like a vast wave crashing in their direction. She didn't call out, didn't ask Jason what he wanted to do. There wasn't time, there was only room for her instinct. Sam wrapped her arm around Jason and jumped into the void.

They fell for only a second, twelve feet in all, before they suddenly began to float in mid air, eyes cast upwards in time to see columns of fire shoot out in a cylindrical pattern from a honeycomb of corridors that all fed into this massive circular space. Jason turned to face Sam but a glow from below them caught his eye and he cast his gaze downward.

It was impossible to see where the glow was coming from or how deep the space extended into the Earth, for all that he could make out was a vast expanse of bright glowing orbs that were swiftly moving in their direction. And soon they were upon them, whirling and fluttering about like little stars whispering away the midnight as they danced all around them, past them, above them, below. It was a dance of light and magic transforming the gloom and stone into majesty.

If Jason wasn't already in forbidden love with Sam he would have fallen all over again as he chanced a glance into her eyes as she watched the swirling awe all around them eliciting a joy in her features that she couldn't hide behind her stoic mask. In the blink of an eye his hand encircled hers and she didn't even move to pull away, the both of them drawing closer in the brilliant swarm.

"Speak your reason for seeking counsel, Life Bringer." A whisper of a voice echoed through the cavernous space as the tony strobes of light continued to sparkle all around them where they floated.

Jason was usually so sure of himself, but the show was impressive and he floundered to find his voice. When he did, though, he spoke with confidence. "I've come for the location of my father's blood staff."

Jason felt Sam squeeze his hand in reassurance and squeezed back, glad that she hadn't let him go. She was lending him more strength then she ever could have known.

"The staff is too powerful to be rewarded without proper testing for worth." Came the reply. "You will have to travel to the swamp of Morrow and seek out the Selkie, Aroa. She will test your worth and if found worthy you will receive the staff you seek. It is the way that your father requested we send you after it."

There was no room for rebuttal, not room to ask a single question as the Counsel was finished with their audience. All at once Jason and Sam found themselves on their feet, the vast expanse gone, the dark stone corridors a distant memory. They were standing hand in hand on the front steps that led into the Counsel hall as if spirited there in a single blink of the eye.

"Well that was..." Sam's voice shook as she tenderly removed her hand from his feeling a subtle ache in her knuckles and wrist.

"Not what I expected." Jason agreed. "Looks like we've got some time to kill." He looked after her hand longing for it to be tucked back in his and finally found his gaze traveling to her eyes. They could have talked about what had just happened as the shock was still thick, but as soon as her hand left his Jason could only think of the ache in his heart.

"Have you ever been to the Swamp of Morrow?" Sam asked trying to lose the feel of his skin against hers, the quickening of her heart.

"Once, while you were away." Jason gave a soft nod as they stepped off the steps and started away from the hall, towards the shops and the palace beyond. "I know how we should go, but the path isn't open until this storm is over."

"Another week and a half then." Sam nodded licking at her lips nervously as she finally tucked her hands behind her at the small of her back so as not to tempt them from a repeat cuddle with Jason's digits. She shook herself with a huff. Gods, she couldn't keep letting her feelings get the better of her. It was like one touch, one look, and all of her training was out the window. She couldn't keep up like this. It wasn't safe for either of them.

She didn't know how right she was at that one moment as she had missed a lurker, a shadowy figure delicately stroking the amulet that hung around his neck as he watched the two of them with a growing smile.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Song - "Blown Away" by Shiny Toy Guns**

"_Days...I haven't seen days...just solid water...down my face...days...I've missed so many days...in a world that has become an unfamiliar place...now to you I'm just an unfamiliar face..."_

Heradesh was famous for it's parties...Somehow the bitter heat and solitary nights gave way to the most haunting celebrations of life and love and born were the rumors of young and old that Heradesh should be a destination for at least one such celebration in ones life.

Night fell to the frantic beat of the drum as the party kicked off with the parade of Royalty featuring the honored guests, Jason, Sam, Michael and Spinelli. From there, the whole city became a party scape featuring something for everyone. Games, dances, tournaments, crafts, prizes, shopping.

"_I'm losing myself again...you swore you'd be around this time...When revelation calls...and everything is blown away...when revelation calls...and everything is blown away...blown away..." _

A cheer went up from the crowd as Michael threw the last of set of tent knifes, hitting the mark one last time, thus burying the knife throwing record held previously. Spinelli grabbed his new found friends hand and thrust it skyward as the crowd swarmed them in congratulations. Michael smiled brightly, only a hint of sadness hinting at how the contest had reminded him of where he came from and just how homesick he was.

All this adventure was so wonderful, but he hadn't forgotten why he left home.

"_Will you still be there...with your heart boarded up...Nailed with my mistakes...Should I start giving up...or am I too late?..."_

"You are a million miles away." Maxie smiled knowingly as she lithely swayed to the music in Jason's arms.

"I'm sorry." Jason shook himself, trying to focus on just being there with his escort. He wasn't trying to be rude, but it was becoming apparent that his heart wasn't in it. He thought he could fake his way through the heartache, pretend everything was alright, until it was.

"Don't be. I knew I didn't have a chance the minute I saw you look at her." Maxie chuckled. "I'm not offended in the least, but it looks like you've got some competition." She raised an eyebrow as she motioned her head in Sam and Nicholas's direction.

"I really don't." Jason replied sadly. "But that's a long story." They weren't exactly broadcasting what it was that Jason and Sam could do or why they were here and he didn't want to get into it again.

" _'Cause I'm losing myself again...turning us into friends this time...When revelation calls...and everything is blown away...when revelation calls...and everything is blown away...blown away..."_

Lorenzo leaned back in his chair watching the bodies move around the dance floor in perfect synch, like a play on opening night. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity, his moment. Carly deserved a life. She deserved far more than he had ever given her and he only hoped that fixing this horrid curse could some how endure him to her.

There was a part of him afraid that once she was free again, that she would want to go home to Sonny, to the VBE, to a life miles away from where she'd been.

"_Sheltered days...everybody wants more...and take it away...everybody wants yours...these sheltered days...everybody wants more...we never change..."_

High above the booming party below a cry went out from the flying docks as pieces of the canopy suddenly cut loose and were sent hurtling down tearing through ropes and pulleys and buildings. A whirl of sand covered what came next, hiding the little armored bodies of the grug as they flew into the city with one goal in their little hive minds...

"_When revelation calls...and everything is blown away...when revelation calls...and everything is blown away...blown away..."_

"You have great form." Nicholas was finding it hard to think of the right thing to say, for it seemed no matter the subject, no matter the topic, he couldn't quite peak Sam's interest. He hadn't caught her pining after Jason, but she wasn't really focused on him either, lost somewhere in her own thoughts as she kept an eye on any possible threat to Jason.

"I've heard that more than you know." She teased playfully, meaning that the monks had often told her the same, but not about dancing.

"Training must have been grueling." Nicholas picked up on the meaning as he positioned them on the other side of the dance floor from Jason and Maxie.

"It was ten years ago. After a decade it sort of grows on you." She chuckled. "I had some great teachers." She lost herself in the memory of the masters that she'd trained with for just a split second, just a moment.

The moment was gone in a blink when Sam felt sand rain down, dusting her bare shoulder and she looked up just in time to see the roar of the beat of wings buzz past them over head, a single giant grug swooping down as it's stinger seared straight through Jason's middle before it lifted him into the air, still skewered.

"_Blown away..."_

**This Way Comes**

**I really didn't want to leave everyone hanging by the end of the last song...so...here is a little bit more of the next Chapter to help ease the urge to burn me at the stake. **

"Secure the canopy!" The cry was echoing from all over as the city guard rushed to the docking so that they could get to the canopy rigging and secure the city at large. Lorenzo Alcazar raced past one of the guard dodging a nasty giant insect as he jumped to a level below in avoidance. He had to get to Carly.

Michael and Spinelli were making their way towards the dance when the shit hit the fan. Michael saw the grug coming in one horrid swoop and he gasped seeing Jason skewered and then picked up, the grug flying all out to try and get him up towards the canopy where it could escape into the storm with him.

"Take this!" Michael thrust his trophy into Spinelli's arms and quickly grabbed the band of golden knives from inside the large cup, yanking two of the eight out as she fastened the band around his middle from shoulder to hip.

Sam screamed out in frustration as she quickly grabbed the skirt at the hem at her waist and yanked the whole skirt off in one rip of the midnight fabric, freeing her legs to move. She needed the weight off too. She was now clad in her bodice and panties with thigh high stockings and knives strapped to both thighs and ankles.

Nicholas eye's widened in shock as Sam took a step to him and grabbed the ceremonial blade he wore on his hip, pulling the black hilt free from it's sheath. "Sam..." He started but his voice was lost as she was already picking up a soft glow.

"Not now." She got out between clenched teeth as she took off at an all out run, bursts of light flashing from her feet as she suddenly started running as if she was taking stairs two at a time, but she was in midair and climbing fast, banking off buildings to help aid in her ascension. Sam was racing against time as the grug that had Jason was nearly halfway to the hole in the canopy and the other grug were catching on that she was coming after him.

She took out two that came after her, slicing them in half with Nicholas's sword before she caught sight of Michael racing along the roof tops throwing daggers to take out others making their way for her. She gave him a nod of acknowledged relief as she was able to focus on the one that had Jason. She caught it near the docking around the flying port, leaping onto it's back as she stabbed the sword back towards her, cleaving into the grug's center. All of them plummeted as she raked both its wings with her elbows in the process.

She broke away, retrieving the sword as it twitched in dying free fall and she took one more swing severing the stinger from the body of the grug as she got her body situated under Jason, a knee against his back, legs bent as though she was kneeling, readying for impact as angled them towards a nearby rooftop, her arms cradling him against her chest as best she could.

They landed with a flash of light that took the brunt of any damage meant for her and she barely had a chance to lower his body before another grug dive bombed and she had to throw Nicholas's sword. It sailed end over end before it barreled right into the beast's head buried to the hilt.

"Jason..." Sam eased him down simultaneously trying to pull the stinger as his pained cries were choked off from each new unbearable agony.

"Samantha!" Michael called to let her know that he was there, finally reaching them as he readied to defend against any more grug that might attack.

"Just keep them off us." Sam called in recognition as she settled on her knees, hands cupping Jason's face after she removed the rest of the sword sized stinger from his abdomen and set it beside her. "Jason, everything's going to be alright, but I need you to heal yourself."

"No," He finally choked out with a shake of his head against her hands, his eyes fluttering as he fought to hang onto consciousness.

"Jason, this isn't something I can fix. I need you to heal yourself!" Sam cried frantically. God why was he being so stubborn it wasn't like he didn't have a stake in living. She knew he wanted to. So what was the problem. "You can do this."

"I can't control where I draw life from." Jason got the words out in broken stumbling fragments as he met Sam's eyes.

Sam found herself at a loss of words, tears brimming against heartache as she realized what he was afraid of. They didn't have a lot of options at the moment. There were people everywhere. He couldn't leave the city because of the storm. She couldn't get him out, she couldn't move him to a less populous area and even if she could...He didn't believe he could do it. And she didn't have time to debate what to do next.

"Jason, it's part of who you are. You can direct the flow. There are these giant insect things and there are birds and rats – you can do this. You take what you need from them and you heal yourself." Sam pleaded with him.

"No, Sam...I can't...not if I risk you...or other..."

Sam growled out in frustration cutting him off. "Dammit! Jason you are more important than any of us. You are the only one that can take back your throne, you're the only one that can defeat Elizabeth. You're the only one who can restore Galena! Avenge our parents. If you have to take it from me do it!" Sam cried out in desperation and tears.

"No." Jason gasped. "No..."

"You have to risk it, please." Sam whispered in sob choked tears. "Jason, just try to direct it...please."

"I can't." Jason's voice was growing weaker.

"Sam!" the door to the roof burst open revealing Nicholas and his guards streaming out onto the rooftop too late to join the battle.

"Get a doctor!" Sam screamed at Nicholas and looked back to Jason unable to give up on him. "You cannot do this to me. I spent ten years wondering if you even remembered my name and when I found you again I realized how incomplete I was...you are the part of me that's been missing all this time, Jason."

Jason was shivering hard now, lips moving though he was unable to force a word out.

"I know we're not supposed to give in to our feelings but there is nothing else for me, no one else but you. You cannot leave me again. Dammit, this is your birthright. This is who you are. You have to fight. You have to try. You cannot just give up to maybe protect me. Fight, Jason!" Sam shook him slightly, trying to keep him with her, focused as much as he could. "Heal yourself! Do it now! Stop fighting what comes naturally!"

Sam gasped in a breath suddenly, feeling him activate, a kick to her gut as beads of blood dotted his forehead and she felt the same for herself, panting in against each quickened breath as light and warmth flooded through the both of them and She looked to the gaping hole in his middle watching as it slowly drew itself closed before Jason passed out cold.

Sam looked around at all the occupants of the roof, knowing that she didn't feel any weaker, praying that he'd been able to channel the draw from something other than the people. "Is everyone alright?" She called out quickly, Nicholas and Michael were nodding and Sam narrowed her eyes with a soft exhale.

Suddenly cries from overhead sounded along with loud thudding. Everyone looked up in time to see birds and grug plummeting from the sky, dead.

"He did it." Sam whispered a joy, tearful smile playing at her lips as she quickly covered him with her body to protect him from the rain of birds and giant insects...

**Next Chapter: Lines are crossed into forbidden territory. **


	7. The Underground

**Heir of Galena**

**The Underground**

"On this day, the 24th of Gundar, in the year of the Goddess Regina I hereby decree that the noonday mass will be henceforth delayed until two until further notice."

Johnny Zacchara groaned shifting on his cot as his father's voice boomed through the corridors. "You have got to be kidding me." he growled out.

"You have got to talk to him." Claudia rolled over on her own cot and starred up at the metallic ceiling over head making a face in disgust as she eyed a rat running along the pipe work there.

Johnny angled his head to look at his sister and chuckled as if she had gone mad. "Do you honestly think he listens to anything I have to say?"

"At least try, he listens to you far more than me." She sighed heavily. Claudia and Johnny both sat up in unison a soft glow of the lanterns lighting the narrow corridor beyond the closet sized room hatch.

Johnny pulled the thin, threadbare blanket back and rose to his feet, his head hitting the piping as he tried to stretch as best he could. Gods how he hated it down here. He grabbed his shirt off the foot of the bed and pulled it over his head finally look back to his twin with a look of defeat. She always got what she wanted out of him. "Alright. I'll talk to him, go get some breakfast and meet me down the black line, I've got to hunt today."

"Alright." Claudia got to her feet as well a soft smile gracing her face. "Hey try to find some turtles this time, I am so tired of rat." She called as he started out the door.

"You're helping, Sis." He smirked back. "So you find a turtle and I'll be happy to kill it."

He disappeared out the door not wanting to hear her protests as he bent low to avoid racking his head again. There were some days, not quite unlike today, that Johnny wanted to kill his father. It was his fault that they were down here to begin with. And living below the sewers hadn't done the man's sanity any favors.

Nearly twenty years ago, when He and his sister were only eight. Their father along with a handful of other rebels tried to overthrow the King of Heradesh. The whole rebellion didn't go so well, but as recompense most of the men were executed.

Not Anthony.

No, Anthony Zacchara was promised a fate worse than death as he pledged that one day his lineage would wipe out the royal family. So instead of killing them all they were banished to the underground, an ancient tunnel system once used to carry messages from city to city. It's use went into decline nearly two centuries previous as magic rose as the reigning source of message delivery.

The use of the underground finally ceased about a hundred years ago and most reigning sovereigns didn't even know of it's existence. There were the occasional messages but the majority of them were from outlaws using the system to get word to their allies without the authorities knowing, but handling the system was tricky at best and messages weren't always sent to the right place.

Johnny and Claudia had paid the last twenty years of their lives for the crimes of their father and there was no hope for the future other than surviving in this pit. They'd been sealed long ago with magics strong enough to keep them here indefinitely. Their few outlets were the rare trips to a storm grade where the underground met a small closed off section of the sewers and they could look out into Grand Park.

Johnny shoved the hatch to Anthony's room open and found his father seated at a makeshift desk, writing on the last of the paper they had salvaged from those that used to live and work down here so many years past. "You have got to stop the decrees, Dad. We've had maybe two hours of sleep all night." Johnny made his case hoping that Claudia was right and he could somehow get through to the madman.

Anthony had named himself King of the Underground, a useless title if ever there was one as not even his children acknowledged his self proclaimed authority. That didn't stop the man from spouting off decrees that had no bearing on anything at all hours. It was one thing to be insane himself, but he was starting to rub off on them.

"Dad?" Johnny tried again, but there was nothing. He sighed in exasperation about to give up when a subtle shift in the pipes over head caught his attention.

That was new.

The underground was a pretty sturdy system. They rarely felt anything even if there was a minor earthquake. Johnny had heard tales that the underground had once actually connected more than just a message system, that there was a tunnel system that connected various city states. It was one of the few stories that his father told them that he had hope in. Twenty years of searching, however, and he still hadn't found the entrance to such a tunnel system.

The minor tremor soon turned into a full blown quake, the whole of everything around them shaking intensely so much so that Johnny had to grab a hold of some piping along the corridor to stay on his feet. His Father didn't seem too terribly upset by the earthen trembling, but Johnny had never seen or felt anything like it.

"Claudia." He whispered, eyes widening as he worried that the tremors would cause damage to the underground corridors. Johnny took off at a sprint, taking left after right as he made his way towards the area he asked his sister to meet him. Johnny nearly missed her, nearly passed right by the East facing message center, the door only open a smidge. It was the voice that brought him stopped him short, had him coming back...

"This is Captain Olivia Falconeri of the Black Legion, we're taking heavy casualties at the Port of Trispari in Delmar. I'm calling for any allies to the Black Legion, we cannot retreat." Johnny pushed the door open to see Claudia standing with the small message box, a metal box with a small hand crank on the side used to extract the message in spoken form.

The far East wall held a series of hundreds of pipes, most of which hadn't seen use in the better part of two hundred years, but now, the whole wall was shaking, all the pipes, boxes like the one Claudia now held began to come flying out, one by one by one by one...until there were hundreds littering the floor, just waiting to be heard.

"Johnny," Claudia whispered in horror as she now stood ankle deep in the metal boxes. It was as if the whole world was going mad overhead and they hadn't the first clue what it meant. Johnny stepped into the room, without a word. He didn't even know where to start as he leaned down and picked up a random box and slowly began to crank the handle.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Mac Scorpio of the Fourth Naval Unit, Fredosia, Delmar. We've been imprisoned in the old Underground in Fredosia's Court of Justice. The building has collapsed on top of us. There is no way out. Too any that hear this message, we are soon to be exploring the tunnels here, to find a way out, but to any who might come to Delmar, be forewarned. Delmar has fallen, the Black-hearted Queen Elizabeth is now Delmar's Sovereign."

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nikolas asked as he paced a palace conference room, Jason, Sam and Michael the only other ones present at the moment. Spinelli was checking on the horses, feeling a little lost after finding out that everyone around him had some special something going on expect him. It was a little deflating.

"You never asked." Sam countered arms folded over her chest as she adjusted her pose where she leaned against the window where she looked out into the torch lit city scape beyond. Jason shifted where he sat on the edge of a table, none of them looking as if they truly wanted to get comfortable.

"I would think that the fact that One of you is the only true great enemy of the Blood Maiden who is hell bent on taking the world over one kingdom at a time shouldn't have to be inquired about." Nikolas scoffed.

"Right, because we've known you for how long?" Sam turned from the window. "You're birthright as noble as it is doesn't endear you to us. Despite Jason's compassionate acts he is still the target of profiteers and hunted by Elizabeth. We are very careful who knows about what we can do and where we come from." Sam retorted heatedly.

Since the night when Jason healed himself after the attack, Nikolas had been looking for answers. He was curious as to why large insects would brave the sandstorm to attack a single man. How every precious his gifts may be the act was one of someone who wanted him dead. And a desire for one's death meant that his city was in danger and Jason and the others had brought that danger to his doorstep.

"There are 17 dock workers dead out there." Nikolas matched her tone. "And eleven more injured with no hope for Jason to heal them because we seem to be running a shortage on rodents at the moment!"

"The attack wasn't Jason's fault and it is not his responsibility to heal everyone he comes across!" Sam's voice kept on rising and Jason finally pushed himself off the table his hand encircling her arm as he pulled her to him.

They met each others gaze in a gasp of repressed emotion, Sam's whole body on fire from the single touch and the still raging defense of him. "Enough." He told her softly, not as an order but a suggestion. "May I?" He asked her out of consideration as an equal. She gave the slightest of nods and he gently released her turning his gaze on Nikolas. "I'm almost strong enough to heal whoever needs it." He offered the man. "And there are still pests as you might think of them that can be sacrificed."

Michael relaxed a bit seeing that the tension seemed to be deflating.

"You know who we are now." Jason told Nikolas calmly. "You know who I am. We will leave as soon as the storm ends, in three days. I am sorry for any tragedy that your people have suffered from our presence. We didn't anticipate an attack or know that Elizabeth knew my whereabouts."

Nikolas sighed heavily, Jason's words and tone docile enough to take the fire out of his own arguments. It wasn't truly Jason's being here that was driving him so nuts though and he knew he was projecting his dismay for realizing that Sam would never feel for him as he did for her, fueling the true ire in his heart. "I wasn't sure that was the truth until now..." Nikolas nodded. "Your words ring true as your heart, Highness."

"It's just Jason." Jason smiled with a soft huff of laughter. "Until I take back my Kingdom and maybe even then." he chuckled a little louder. "I've been raised too much as a commoner to think too highly of myself."

"Pray that you stay that way." Nikolas joined in the laughter as the group fully relaxed now the official inquiry now over.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Spinelli had checked on the horses, he'd checked over all their gear, and still wasn't ready to be back in the presence of greatness again, only to feel that much smaller. So he headed to the Grand Park, a little patch of lush oasis in the midst of the dreary sand city. He thought that perhaps writing a bit in his adventurous tales of the road would lighten his heart a mite.

He found a little recluse of a spot, near the high grasses that all but covered a large storm drain nearby. He thought himself safe and secluded from the throngs of children playing a lovely ball game some ways away from where he'd situated himself on the high black rock that projected just over the edge of the grass.

He had nearly a page written by the time he realized that he wasn't so secluded as he thought. The ball game had taken a turn in his direction. It wasn't until the ball rolled right up on the rock and he caught it that he realized what was going on.

Apparently the teams had been unfairly divided into one team consisting of all the older and more skilled boys and the other contained all the younger, smaller, and just beginning group. Spinelli set his pen and paper aside and grabbed the ball as a youngster met him at the base of the rock. "Looks like you guys could use some help." Spinelli smiled kindly.

"Gee, would you join us, Mister?" The little boy asked him excitedly as though any help he could provide would be their saving grace.

"I would be happy to." Spinelli smiled brightly with a ruffle of the little boys hair as he joined in the game.

Maxie watched from afar smiling brightly as Spinelli single-handedly turned the tide in the game, becoming the little boys' hero for the afternoon. She'd gone with Jason to the festival for the sake of Nikolas but she found herself drawn in the most unlikely of places soon after. Spinelli was talking about Michael's victory at the knife toss and there was just something about his excitement for everyone around him that just drew her to him.

He cared so much about everyone. Her point was only further bolstered when she witnessed his act of heroics with the children. As the game ended and he hugged the little boy that had asked him for help before heading back to his rock to write once more, Maxie decided to make her way over. He was lost to himself, smiling all the over the place and made her day to see that his heart had lifted since the last she saw him.

"What are you working on? If you don't mind me asking? And well even if you do..." Maxie climbed right up onto the rock with him, making herself at home.

"I...it's...tales from the road. I've been working on them for years." Spinelli replied nervously, looking down at his arm in wonder as he saw that Maxie had threaded her own arm in with his.

"I bet you have a lot of tales." She smirked. "Especially with your heart...you were great with those kids. I think you are officially their hero right now. And in my book that beats having some stupendous power with all the rules and drawbacks. You have this ability to make everyone around you happy. It's a wonderful talent."

Spinelli looked to Maxie in shock and awe not really sure how she had come into his life. He'd seen her around the palace and at the festival, but so much had happened and he just never thought...and now...

"Hey!" Spinelli didn't have much more time to think about it though as a call from the area of the storm drain got their attention.

"Hey Yourself!" Maxie called back as both she and Spinelli turned in that direction in time to see a small box fly out of the storm grate and land on the rock beside them.

"You have to take that to the King!" the voice called and Maxie disentangled herself from Spinelli fully intending to investigate but he shook his head quickly, worriedly.

"Let me." he told her softly as he grabbed the box and quickly made his way to the drain. It wasn't until he was right up on it that he saw that there was a man with dark features so prevalent in the area holding a sack full of the boxes. "What is this all about."

"I need you to get a message to the King. We're trapped down here and can't possibly do it ourselves, but he needs to know that the underground is active again and that Delmar has fallen as well as the Swamp of Morrow and also that there are more messages than that and they keep coming in."

Spinelli's eyes widened in shock, having heard old half formed tales about the underground some years ago. It was sketchy at best. "I'll deliver the message, I'm Damien Spinelli." he offered his hand through the bars and watched in curiosity as the man looked at it as if it might pose some threat before he finally shook it.

"Johnny Zacchara." He replied. "Please hurry, Damien."

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Coming up!" After the meeting, Michael felt remiss to just kick around the palace. He wanted to do something to help the people of Heradesh. So in the late afternoon, he found himself hauling materials up to the flying port. It wasn't until the lift stopped at the end of the dock and he carried his load off, heading to where they needed the planking that he realized fate had just intervened on his behalf.

Michael stopped as soon as he saw her, unable to tear his gaze from the prefect replica of his mother, now being carefully sanded and varnished. To make things more interesting, it seemed that it was the Captain of the ship that was doing all the work. Michael handed his materials off to another dock worker called up to the Captain.

"Did you know the model for the your ship's bow embellishment?" Michael called up, praying that this guy might know where his mother was.

Lorenzo looked down at the lad on the docking as he held his position, swung low next to Carly, trying to repair the damage done by the sand. Who the hell? But Carly soon answered that for him as she beheld her son with sap in her eyes.

"Michael!"

Michael blinked in shock as he realized that the bow of the ship had just spoken to him...

"_It was a Monday when my lover told me...never pay the reaper with love only...What could I say to you except "I love you." And "I'd give my life for yours."..." _

"You're building up stamina." Sam walked side by side with Jason, hand steady in holding him up as he walked weakly – exhausted once more from having healed the injured from the past attack.

"Yeah?" Jason chuckled, trying to stand on his own as much as he could. "At least I'm still conscious." He teased her.

"Well it was only eleven and none of them were hurt that badly." Sam was still having a hard time talking about anything truly serious between the two of them, despite Spinelli having given them his theory on Life Bringers and Guardian's not being able to be together as a simple rumor spawned over generations.

She wasn't sure she was ready to believe, wasn't sure that she could stand it if his theory proved wrong. There were so many glimmers of hope and she wasn't sure where to put her trust yet.

"_I know...we are...we are the lucky ones...I know...we are...we are the lucky ones...I know ...we are...we are the lucky ones, dear..." _

Jason sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up to Sam thankfully for letting him lean on her all the way back to his room. He was struggling just as much as she was with the prospect of working so closely with no clear answers before them and a huge risk if they should test fate.

Jason hitched in a breath as he worked his vest off and then started on his shirt, getting caught up with the pain that snaked through his ribs. Before he could even begin to struggle the rest of the way, he felt Sam's hand, her skin against his as she gently pulled the shirt over his head, never knowing that one such act of kindness could be so cruel...

"_Remember the time we made love in the roses and you took my picture in all sorts of poses...how can I ever.. over you...when I'd give my life for yours..."_

Fate and rules be damned. As soon as the shirt cleared Jason's head and their eyes met, everything else was a distance memory, all the doubt, all the fear it all gave way to the desire, passion, and longing that had been eating at them both for the better part of a decade finally fully acknowledged as Jason groped wildly, arms encircling Sam possessively as he pulled her crashing to him.

She was already yanking at the lacing of her bodice, already besought with love and lust as her lips met his in a furry of passion. Their hands met in a whirl wind as he worked to help her loosen the lacing as well.

"_I know...we are...we are the lucky ones...I know...we are...we are the lucky ones...I know ...we are...we are the lucky ones, dear..." _

In the wake of all their dreams realized Sam felt Jason rip the last of the lacing from her back, her bodice falling open, allowing her breasts to finally rest bare against his chest, removing one obstacle of clothing after another that rested between them.

It took a moment...one horrid long moment.

At first Sam thought that she was simply breathless from their fervor to unite, but she soon was struggling to wheeze in a single breath. Sam finally reached a state of panic where in she shoved against Jason as hard as she could, landing her flat on her ass in the floor before him as she fought to catch her breath, to breath at all.

"_My dear...it's time to say...thank God for you... I thank God for you...in every single way...And, I know...I know...I know...I know...I know...I know...I know...I know...It's time to let to let you know...time to let you know...time to let you know...time to sit here and say..." _

Jason scrambled off the bed to Sam's side but she held out a hand as distance between them seemed to make it easier to breath. He caught a fearful sight in the dull candle light of the room, black lines under Sam's skin from her veins, all radiating from her lips where they had been so passionately kissing a moment ago.

In one single bracing moment...they discovered that it wasn't merely a rumor. That the idea of them being together was an impossibility that they were going to have to learn to live with. Jason forced himself not to touch her, to comfort her, to go to her as she struggled to pull herself off the floor, so scared that he was going to make it worse.

"_I know...we are...we are the lucky ones...I know...we are...we are the lucky ones...I know ...we are...we are the lucky ones, dear..." _

Sam was in tears as she realized that all the stories were true, their magic incompatible in some way...a way that would kill her if she entertained the two of them as a couple for another few moments. Sam was only beginning to be able to breathe better as she pulled her bodice back to her chest, holding it together, covering herself unable to look into his eyes as she whispered a soft...

"Sorry."

Just before she bolted for the door, needing to get away from him, now.

**Last Song " Lucky" By Bif Naked**

**Next Chapter: Journey toward the Swamp with some new friends...**

**A/N: Please don't hate me...JaSam always end up together in my stories :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope everyone enjoys :) **


	8. Its More Than a Sacrifice

**Heir of Galena**

**It's More than a Sacrifice**

There was something humbling and horrifically liberating to find out that it wasn't just a myth. As if all the doubts that kept her distracted with the hope of a future together were finally shed. She had to focus on the mission – the mission to right the wrongs now plaguing much more of the world than where it started in their home land so many years ago. There was a lot going on, a lot to take her mind off of Jason. She needed all the help she could get.

It started the day they almost had forever...

Apparently a trio imprisoned in the long forgotten Underground found that the wars on neighboring kingdoms bordering the far West and South had sprung to life in a last ditch attempt to call for reinforcements. There were powerful magics in place that were keeping the three both from getting out and from getting into the vast network of tunnels that were supposed to connect much of the world through major power centers of each kingdom.

The magics had to be lifted as they found that there were survivors roaming the tunnel system trying to find a way out. So it was that Anthony Zacchara was imprisoned in the actual prison and his children were held on trial to assess what should be done with them. They endeared themselves to the court as 20 years with no more than survival and insanity gave ample time to peruse the schematics for the tunnel systems.

Johnny and Claudia Zacchara were now the reigning authority on all things Underground.

And that wasn't the half of it. Michael also got the shock of a life time. His mother, Carly Corinthos was found, not so much human anymore as she was adorning the bow of the leader of the Blue Legion's, a Pirate guild out of the Veshuvian region, ship. Sam was a little more nervous about that in that Lorenzo wanted Jason to help him.

Sam had to admit that not even she was aware of what all Jason could do. He should have grown up in a court that could have let him learn of his gifts over the last 18 years, but instead he was raised on the road, by a man too afraid to risk the few times that he used his gifts. Jason was just now trying to play catch up. And as the last of his kind, there was more than just a few obstacles in his path. Still he wanted to try.

And as if all the rest wasn't enough, the very place that they were headed to had fallen to Elizabeth's forces. What could that possibly mean for them?

Well it meant plenty. It meant that the route they had planned on taking was now the most dangerous strategy in the game. It meant that they couldn't possibly know their own strengths and that they barely knew half of their companions. It was a recipe for disaster and one they didn't have to test before the cook off.

Sam stood quietly at the back of the cabin as Jason sank into a seat opposite Lorenzo next to Michael. Lorenzo was telling them how he came across Carly. "...I'd been in the cell for nearly a fortnight, no hope, nothing. Finally I woke one morning and she was there, stuck with me. I'd already given up but she was so full of life she made wanting to live easy. She saved me long before she was cursed."

"So you were both kidnapped in Veshuvia?" Michael asked, leaning forward anxiously. It was plausible. The VBE was in Veshuvia when she'd gone missing.

"Yes. She told me that she was kidnapped by the Black Legion. While we were plundering their latest store house we found your mother and rescued her, but when the Black-hearted Queen took down my ship, she captured us all. I thought she had died in the firefight until she was brought to my cell." Lorenzo explained.

"How did she get turned into a piece of the ship?" Michael asked in a growl, not liking where this was going as it was clear that the man had feelings for his mother.

"It was the evil Queens doing. She was trying to get to me, She wanted something else that I had, a medallion that told cryptic fortunes. Torturing me wasn't working so she turned on the people in my crew." Lorenzo actually looked distraught. "You might think all pirates a cut throat lot, but our loyalties run deep. She saved my life and when Elizabeth turned her to wood, I vowed I would return the favor."

"And we're just supposed to take your word for that?" Michael asked heatedly.

"No, you can ask your Mother and you can take stock in the fact that despite the price on your friends head." He motioned to Jason. "I haven't tried to take him by force."

"How did you know about the price?" Sam and Jason knew that Elizabeth knew about him now and that she was already sending others after him, but somehow it seemed to be getting around a lot more, which meant that they could have to deal with others coming out of the wood work to find him.

"Elizabeth send out a magical announcement – the light exploded over every major city in every major country in the world proclaiming that the man with the red dragon tattoo was wanted dead – and those that brought him to her would receive a single wish." Lorenzo replied quickly. "So while I could be trying to take your corpse to her and plead with the witch to turn your mother back to her former glory, I thought I might bet on a more trust worthy horse."

"What makes you think that we're more trustworthy?" Jason leaned back in wonder, not sure what to make of this guy.

"I've heard of what you've done, Sir. I docked before the storm set in. You saved an entire shire and the prince of the region." Lorenzo explained his reasoning. "I'd say that your heart was more in the right place then hers will ever be."

"And what if he can't?" Sam asked pushing off the wall worriedly. "You scrap the plan and try to kidnap him to claim the reward in hopes that plan B will work?"

"If he can't then we'll find another way." Lorenzo replied though it was clear that he wasn't sure what that other way might be as of yet and so he wasn't truly saying no to Sam's inquiry.

"You will do no such thing. As she is my mother I will take her off your hands and find a cure myself." Michael replied, trying to hold himself in check. "If this doesn't work." He clarified looking back to Sam as he still felt he owed her.

"Look lets quit trying to think of maybes until I see what I can do." Jason spoke up as he climbed to his feet. What he knew about his gift was that injury and near death needed life from else where to restore what had been taken. Curses that swapped one form of life for another weren't exactly covered in his experience. Everyone climbed to their feet after him. "Let me talk to Mrs. Corinthos and see what I can do for her, before we start thinking of alternatives."

"Please help her, Highness." Michael whispered as he bowed his head in respect, now knowing what Jason's true station was.

Jason caught his hand and beckoned his eyes back to his. "I'll do everything I can." He promised him. "And you owe me no patronage. I have yet to take back what is mine." He explained.

"As you wish, Sir." Michael shook his hand and gave another nod as Jason looked back to Lorenzo, watching the scene with such interest.

Jason walked onto the deck and then to the single set of of scaffolding that had been set up level with Carly over the bow. He climbed over and settled in at eye level, watching in wonder as her eyes opened to meet his. "Hello, Mrs. Corinthos." He smiled kindly. He caught the hint of guilt at the use of he name but let it go without mention. "I'm going to try and change you back to your previous form." He explained as he reached out to touch her hands melded and shaped against her sides.

"I appreciate this so much, you have no idea." Carly whispered to him. Jason smiled compassionately at her before he bowed his head, Sam and the others over head looking down to make sure that this was going alright.

Jason tried several times as if accessing his healing ability but nothing happened. He was getting more and more frustrated, his mind wandering on a silent tirade of injustices that never should have been, namely his and Sam's predicament, when at last his felt warmth permeating his hands, and he heard Carly gasp. He closed his eyes, giving into the feeling, taking hold of the power, channeling through him as he felt her hands growing softer and softer in his own until all at once he he had to grasp a hold of her to keep her from falling as she almost plummeted off the front of the ship now in human form.

Jason caught her with a growing smile and quickly pulled her back onto the scaffolding with him, Carly hugging him tightly, whispering a string of excited thank yous as the others quickly helped them up and over the side, Michael vying for the next embrace of his mother as Lorenzo stood back hands crossed over his chest as he watched the reunion.

Sam stood not so far away, watching Jason carefully to see if the effort had take much out of him, but he seemed far better than usual after using his ability. Jason watched in glee as Michael and Carly hugged tightly and Sam felt her heart breaking that she couldn't feel the freedom to do even that with Jason.

"It's quite bittersweet isn't it?" Lorenzo asked her softly.

"What is?" Sam asked him without looking his way, her eyes still focused on Jason.

"Watching someone so happy without feeling like you can embrace them. And yet being so happy for them." Lorenzo knew all about it. He knew that Carly was married but they had shared a lot the past few years. Still he liked to think that he had no illusions of what would happen once she was back to her former glory. He had hopes but that's all they felt like they were sometimes.

"It is." Sam finally admitted fighting tears as she watched them all.

"I'm Lorenzo, by the way, I don't think that we've been formally introduced." He was scared to look, scared to see the guilt in Carly's restored eyes.

"Sam." Sam offered breaking eye contact with Jason when it got to be much for the both of them to take the Pirates hand in her own in recognition.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**Let me take the fall...let me take the blame...let me carry you from hell...to home again...Let me walk for you...when your legs are weak...Let me find the words for you...when you can't speak..." **

"He saved my life and he could be the answer to saving us all." Nikolas sat across from his father, the both of them readying to say goodbye. His father would have expected no less of him, but it was still hard. "I've proposed that we take the underground to the Swamp of Morrow with Johnny as a guide. His knowledge of the tunnels will prove useful. Johnny will not accept. He wants his sister along but will relent to his father staying behind in prison." Nikolas explained.

"I think it is a fair trade considering it was his father that was the true betrayer of their lot. They have been closed off two decades – unable to form new alliances." The king told Nikolas softly. "I'm sending with you a small group of soldiers. My best. My personal guards...Jerry and Jasper Jax."

Nikolas nodded solemnly. "We will not you or the kingdom down." Nikolas promised him.

"**Let me be your armor...let me be your shield...Let me take away the pain you feel ( your armor)...Let me be the light...That guides your way through the darkest night...Let me be your armor..." **

"You can't even entertain the idea." Spinelli grabbed his pack from the floor across from Maxie's unsure why she would possibly risk her life to head out on this mission. She couldn't. He'd just found her.

"I don't need you permission." She smirked as she shouldered her own pack, her dress changed for more reasonable clothes for the Underground beyond. "I'm a top ranked fighter and I speak five languages. Something that could definitely come in useful where we're going." She chuckled. "Just take a breath and except it, Spinelli." She smirked before she leaned in and dashed him speechless with a kiss to the cheek.

"**Let me take the blows...That were meant for you...Let me help you through the trials...you're going through...Let me keep you safe...from the world outside...Let me wipe the tears...that fill your eyes..." **

"Thank you so much for never giving up." Carly whispered a breath away from Lorenzo, his arms encircling her as she finally looked up to meet his eyes. She knew it was wrong. She knew she still loved Sonny, her whole family, but here he was...the one that had found away to break the curse and while he wasn't the one that had done it, she knew what he'd given up to do it.

His second in command now ran his Legion because of her. Because he wouldn't allow the Queen's wrath for him be her undoing. "I would do it all again." He whispered as he fought the urge to kiss her.

It was she that finally broke the embrace as she reached for her pack needing to put space between them lest something happen that she couldn't take back. "We should go." She breathed as she looked to the large group readying to make their way into the Underground.

"**Let me be your armor...let me be your shield...Let me take away the pain you feel ( your armor)...Let me be the light...That guides your way through the darkest night...Let me be your armor..."**

Sam looked up from where she was lacing her boots as Jason closed the door behind them, leaving them alone as he sank to his knees, hands against her knees, his eyes imploring hers where she sat on the bed in her room. "Don't pull away from me." He breathed.

Sam had to fight the urge. "Jason..." She started but he cut her off.

"I know that it seems as if we can never be together, but Sam..." Jason captured her hands in his own. "I haven't given up on us. I never once gave up on you, I never forgot your name or your face or the way your lips felt against mine all those years ago. I know that deep down you feel as I do for you. I can feel it. More and more the more I get in touch with my abilities. It's like I can feel everyone but none more than you." He whispered.

Sam was fighting more and more tears, blinking as she kept her hands in his despite the slight tingle warning her that there was a price for it.

"I know where we go there are no absolutes. But despite everything that stands in our way. I love you and none other. Not as a friend, not as a lover..." Jason licked at his lips tears brimming his own eyes. "As the piece of my soul missing all these years...I love you, Sam...and I will find a way..." He promised her.

"Oh, Gods..." Sam melted into his arms her own feelings running just as deep as all her bravado crashed around her. "I love you too...We'll both find a way..."

"**Let me keep you from... the experience you need...Let me bind you with my selfishness...and greed...Let me stifle you...Let me have control...Let me smother...every aspect of your soul..."**

Elizabeth looked into the medallions face with a smirk seeing the union that would be their downfall. She would win this war for the world yet. She walked out of her tent, tucking Lorenzo's gift away as she beheld the battle field, laid waste in burning flames...

"We march on Heradesh next." She said calmly to her enslaved husband Ric Lansing.

"Yes, My Dear." He replied quickly – as he turned to address the armies awaiting her command.

"**Let me be your armor...let me be your shield...Let me take away the pain you feel ( your armor)...Let me be the light...That guides your way through the darkest night...Let me be your armor..." **

Johnny and Claudia took the lead into the Underground, the path that would lead them to the Swamp of Morrow without detection from the world above and thus the armies still marching over the world. Behind them Nikolas marched with Jasper and Jerry Jax in tow, guarding their Prince with all diligence.

Spinelli, Maxie, Michael , his mother, and Lorenzo came next, Lorenzo's men scattered through out the ranks as they made their way into the bowels of the Earth. Sam and Jason brought up the rear, Sam watching everyone's backs as they headed into the great unknown...

"**Let me be your armor..." **

**Last Song - "Let Me Be Your Armor" by Assemblage 23**

**Next Chapter: The trek to the Swamp and more...**


	9. The Year of Twins

**Heir of Galena**

**The Year of Twins**

Bright green melded with the fire orange of the torch light as the group walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel systems. Sweat glistened in the firelight, the heat from the torches causing more than a little discomfort.

"The lichen is brilliant enough to put out the torches." Johnny had explained it a few times already and true to form the lichen did seem permeate most of the tunnels.

It wasn't until Carly nearly collapsed from heat exhaustion, however, that they group as a whole agreed to give it a go. They took a moment to rest and adjust to the new green cast of light in a large chamber that looked to have once been a meeting hall of some kind.

There were four tunnels that led into the room, one from each cardinal direction. "We should make camp here." It was Jerry who spoke up. "We can secure the entrances and set watches..." He looked to Nikolas as if asking to make sure the prince agreed with him so that he could go on to making the orders official.

"I'm rather sure that we don't have enough men to defend the area from four possible routes throughout the night, with no true knowledge of what is walking, scurrying, or otherwise crawling around down here." Lorenzo spoke up with a scoff in disbelief.

"Before everyone gets ahead of themselves we need to establish something." Sam spoke up with a sigh, making her way into the green light to speak with the group. "We are down here for one reason and one reason only. No one was asked to accompany us and trust me I understand that there are those that have their own motives, but there is only one leader in this group as far as I am concerned." Sam stepped out the way to reveal Jason who had been standing behind her. "He's the rightful King of Galena and the only true sovereign in the room."

"A crowned prince trumps an overthrown King any day of the..." Jerry started to argue just in time to receive a right hook to the jaw from Sam, who Jason then quickly pulled off Nikolas's guard in hopes of abating any further retaliation.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jerry." Nikolas stepped forward trying to calm the growing tension as he looked to Sam. "She's right. We're here to help the King arrive at the Swamp of Morrow and if at all possible save those that are now trapped in the tunnel system." Nikolas explained for everyone.

"Jason," Nikolas bowed slightly as he said his name, knowing that he owed more than that, but Jason wasn't having any more respect thrown at him. "Is in charge, here. If you need an order...there he is." Nikolas motioned in his direction.

Jason gave a nod in his direction as everyone looked around to see how the news was received. It seemed to go over well so far, save Lorenzo's men who were looking to Lorenzo for answers as to why they were working with the local authority to begin with.

"Look I know we didn't all sit down before we came down here and I'm not looking to step on anyone's toes. We're all here because we care about the places we've come from and we want to stop an evil that is sweeping the land. There are several leaders in this room and if we hope to make it to the Swamp of Morrow, a two week long trip, then we're going to have to work together. Lorenzo is right, we don't know what's down here and Johnny and Claudia only know what occupies their small tunnels despite their knowledge of the maps of the tunnels. It's been centuries since some of these tunnels have been used and there is no telling what might be down here." Jason explained softly, the group deflating as they realized that he wasn't going to drastically alter the power dynamic.

Sam eased out of his grasp so that he could moved into the center of the group to address them all but she watched wearily, afraid that his trust was too easily placed in some of these strangers. Spinelli and Michael were also trying to feel everyone out, Michael paying more attention to Lorenzo in distrust as he diverted his gaze from his mother to the man time and time again.

Spinelli was more leery of the twin tunnel rats, knowing that after 2 decades they must be wanting any means to get out of the tunnels and into the world.

" We should find a more dependable position, a better place to sleep for the night. Watches should be set with two awake at a time, two hour shifts." Jason was quick and concise, trying to dash any worries that he didn't know what he was doing. He was also taking into account the lack of trust running rampant through the group. "Michael and Jerry, first watch, Sam and Lorenzo second, Spinelli and Maxie third, and I will take the fourth with Nikolas. Everyone else, get some sleep."

And thus began a tedious loyalty.

Trust on the edge.

Despite everyone wanting a favorable outcome to all of this, those that didn't know Jason personally weren't falling in line so easy. Nik kept his guards in line and Lorenzo his men, but there was still unrest in the group...

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Ugh." Spinelli turned to behold Maxie in the green hue they had come accustom to over the past two weeks and frowned seeing her a shade greener than usual.

"What's amiss?" He asked worriedly. They were alone for now, scouting for food. Their provisions were running low and what they had found was that much as Johnny and Claudia suspected there was an abundance of rats to dine off of. But no one really relished the idea.

"Aside from the fact that we're looking for rats to flambe?" Maxie asked him with a scoff of wonder.

"Yes, aside from that." Spinelli chuckled low, trying to hide his amusement having found that she got defensive so very easy.

"You really want me to give you a list?"

Spinelli really did, only so that he could listen to her ramble incessantly, so that she could take his mind off the fact that they had been underground for 13 days with not so much a peek at the sunlight or anything normal. It was absolutely confining. He didn't have to ask for her to go on.

"It's been two weeks without sun light." Maxie began as she trudged through the slush that they had found themselves wading in the better part of two days as their current Underground experience now included partially flooded tunnels. "Our supplies are wearing thin and the only indication that we're any where near where we need to be is the word of two forced shut ins that have been locked away for the better part of twenty years who have proven just about as insane as I imagine their father is..."

"I believe that was Claudia that had the episode." Spinelli wasn't really defending Johnny, but the guy seemed stand up so far. Not that the same could be said for his sister, only because she seemed to be proving a little unwound. She'd gotten into a knock down drag out Jasper Jax over a game of cards that had ended with her unconscious and Johnny less than thrilled. "And it was only the one."

"I can't believe you're defending them." Maxie laughed in outrage.

"I'm...n...not..really."

"Right. She's hot right? You think she's hot, that's why you're defending her," Maxie didn't really give him a chance to defend himself before she went on. "And then there is Sam and Jason always fawning all over each other and then not doing a damn thing about it other that going to sleep frustrated – have you seen how bitchy she's getting?"

"Well...I..." It was proving to be a rhetorical question.

"And as if their sexual frustration isn't enough you can cut Lorenzo and Carly's with a knife, made all the more awkward by the fact that her son is always right there, trying to make sure nothing happens between the two of them. And we're all still stuck in this horrid tunnels with no sign of when daylight is going to become a part of this journey!"

"Maxie, we'll be there soon and you'll have all the sunlight your heart desires." Spinelli caught her in mid spin and met her eyes with a soft smile. She froze a moment, speechless for just long enough to share a moment a moment when Spinelli took as an opportunity to lean in for a kiss.

Maxie melted into the kiss just as …

"Well I'll say – romance lives in the underworld!" Lorenzo shouldered his way past them, the rest of the group close on his heels. "We're on the move." He called to them as if his passing them should have been warning enough. A few cheers went up from the on coming crowd as they all started past them.

Sam looked over her shoulder from her position behind Jason eying one of Lorenzo's men that he was repeatedly saying was a trust worthy fellow, despite the fact that she'd found him alone several time the past few days, with no good reason for his unsafe departure from the rest of the group. Jason had made the rule that they should stick to pairs of two and this asshole was the only one not following said rule. It was more than worrying about everyone's safety, she had a bad feeling about it but everyone had enough to deal with without her speaking her mind.

They were going stir crazy, needing to see the outside world and fighting to believe that Johnny and Claudia really were leading them where they needed to go. Sam found herself venting more than once to Lorenzo, finding fast friends in the man that seemed to know exactly what she was going through considering he also was after a forbidden love – though there wasn't anything so magical as death keeping him and Carly apart.

It tested her relationship with Michael who saw the blossoming relationship and was doing his best to stay between them as though he was going to single-handedly return his mother to her place in the world, taking off right where she'd been stolen from it.

Why was everything so hard right now? Jason had professed his willingness to stick this out and yet it seemed like there was always some drama unfolding right under them, and yet their day was a long off dream. Sam just tried to stay focused on looking for dangers, protecting Jason and the others. The focus made things a little easier, but even she was getting a little buggy down here. She wanted then to find their way to the surface and soon.

She was tired of the dim green glow and the promise of rats as food as soon as their food ran out. Sam sighed softly to herself as she kept pace with the group, looking back to make sure that Spinelli and Maxie fell in line with everyone else.

They soon found another small room to make camp for the night and the nightly story telling was at hand. It was becoming a group ritual, something to help them keep their sanity. Sam sank into a seat next to Jason as the last of their Heradesh provisions went through the group as a means for dinner and they all started to eat, slowly, as they realized that this was their last meal before they went on to the nifty wonderfulness that would be rats or bugs...

"I've got one..." Carly spoke up. She wasn't one who normally gave a hand up for stories but everyone got quiet as she readied to speak. "It's about the year of twins..." Sam perked up a she realized that Carly was looking at Jason when she brought up the story topic. Jason was a year older than Sam though many didn't think it in that she was now his protector.

"That's a myth." Lorenzo chuckled.

"Is it?" Carly asked with a knowing smirk. "There were some friends of Sonny and mines...Luke and Laura. They'd already had their oldest, Ethan and were expecting another that year..." She had everyone's attention.

"I was born in the year of Twins, it's a myth." Jason looked up from his meal to meet Carly's eyes only to feel doubt weighing in deep. There was so much that she already didn't know about himself, it was scary to try and affirm something that he thought he did know.

"You were born in the year of twins when Vagabonds Brother Extraordinaire was touring Galena." Carly nodded. "Sonny and your Father grew up as training partners in the palace before Sonny and Luke set out to make a name for themselves. When Elizabeth showed up at your birth with vengeance in her eyes and a prophecy on her tongue they knew that something was wrong...that something was coming..."

Sam felt a chill run down her spine as she sat up straighter- worriedly, now seeing that Jason looked stricken.

"They sent your sister away with Sonny to protect her, you were the heir, Jason, not her, but they didn't want her to get killed in the crossfire." Carly's story was becoming more than a story. "You're sister is safe...her name is Emily."

Michael's jaw had dropped as he looked to his mom in horror. "Emily's..."

"Yes, My son. She's the Princess of Galena."

There was a moment of silence – while some sat there in shocked wonder but Jason was just trying to wrap his head around it. Sam couldn't speak, she didn't even know what to say, but she was starting to feel her defensive nature for Jason kick in and finally the words came, where he couldn't force them. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Sam asked.

"I had to make sure that Jason was honorable. Not all men despite their lineage are worthwhile." Carly explained her resistance to telling him. "In Jason's case...he is his father's son." She smiled brightly.

"I have a sister?" Jason finally let himself voice the doubt still reigning in his mind as his tears brimmed.

"You have a twin." Carly nodded happily. "But she doesn't share your gift. You are truly the last of the Life Bringers." Carly clarified. "She thinks that she's Luke and Laura's a triplet along with Lulu and Luck their twins. We weren't to tell her until it was safe and well with the fall of Galena, there never was a good time."

"What's the year of twins?" Jasper asked with a squint of his eyes, not understanding the lore that everyone else seemed to know.

"It was a year about 25 years ago in which nearly every pregnancy in the world resulted in twins." Lorenzo spoke up. " No one knows the why..."

"**If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine...if it had a home would it be my eyes...would you believe me if I said I'm tired of all this?..." **

Morning light fell without the hint of it's majesty. The group was up and moving before they even knew it. Questions and need of answers still swarming as they set out to find their destination and the Selkie who would give Jason the tool he needed to save the world from the reign of terror unleashed by Elizabeth.

They were a travel worn group in need of some hospitality...

"**Well here go now one more time...cause I tried to climb your steps...I tried to chase you down...I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground...And I tried to earn my way...I tried to tame this mind...You better believe that I have tried to be this..." **

The last thing that Sam remembered was pain blossoming at the back of her skull and terror ridden darkness rising up to meet her. She'd tried her best to keep at the back of the line but there were times, like Ronnie Dimestico, one of Lorenzo's men, needing to relieve himself, that she was not the last...

This was one of those times...

"**When will this end it goes on and on...over and over and over again...keeps spinning around...I know that it won't stop...'til I stand down from this for good..." **

Jason felt a faint blow, something like a headache trying to creep up, before he heard Sam's gasp and whirled, but by then it was too late as everything that they had come to take as normal in the tunnels shifted and water surged in, sending them all flying down a series of passages before they came flying out of what looked like a broken off pipe, the end of a broken tunnel system whose other end was now situated tens of feet above the cascading waterfalls that now emptied into a lush marshy lagoon.

They were all in free fall...

"**I never thought I'd end up here...never...never thought I'd be standing where I am...I guess I kinds thought that it would be easier than this...I guess...I was wrong...Now...One more time..." **

Maxie caught Spinelli's hand on the way to the pool of water that served as their safety net and they fell together, their grasp ripped apart on impact as they both floundered as did everyone else to get to the surface...

"**...cause I tried to climb your steps...I tried to chase you down...I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground...And I tried to earn my way...I tried to tame this mind...You better believe that I have tried to be this..."**

"Mom!" Michael's cries echoed through the lush ravine that housed the outlet for the pipe as he splashed about waiting for others to surface, to see if he needed to dive under for his mother. Right now, counting the survivors wasn't promising though as he was floundering in a pool of everyone but...He dove back under, eyes stinging in desperation, that desperation his hearts cry as he finally found her and pulled her to the surface, the both of them gasping in air.

"**When will this end it goes on and on...over and over and over again...keeps spinning around...I know that it won't stop...'til I stand down from this...sick cycle carousel...this is a sick cycle, yeah...sick cycle carousel...this is a sick cycle, yeah..." **

Nikolas and his guards as well as Johnny and Claudia soon found their way to the shallow back along the edge of the run off and peered into the pond as the others came swimming over, trying to get a count and see who was missing from the surprise influx of water to the tunnel system. One by one they were counting...Spinelli, Maxie, Michael, Carly, Lorenzo and his men save one and then they saw Sam...Floating face down...

"Sam!"

"**When will this end it goes on and on...over and over and over again...keeps spinning around...I know that it won't stop...'til I stand down from this for good..."**

Sam woke coughing and sputtering out water in an instant feeling an emptiness in her soul as she pushed those trying to help her away and she scrambled to her feet in the Swamp of Morrow, trying to find her charge...trying to feel him, looking past all and everyone else to everywhere...whirling...praying that the emptiness didn't mean what she thought it did...

Sam was glowing, looking, whirling, when her light began to fade...signifying that the charge that was hers was no longer...dead.

"**When will this end it goes on and on...over and over and over again...keeps spinning around...I know that it won't stop...'til I stand down from this for good..."**

"No!" Sam screamed as she dove back into the water after everyone else was safely on shore and she dove deep looking for any sign of Jason, coming up and going down time and time again while the rest of the group, realizing what had transpired, stood on the edge of the bank in horror...

"JASON!"

"**Sick Cycle Carousel..." **

**Last Song "Sick Cycle Carousel" by LifeHouse **

**Next Chapter: All is not lost...**


	10. A Dark Hour

**Heir of Galena**

**A little disturbing imagery...**

**A Dark Hour**

"You had better be worth every moment." Dimestico grunted out of breath as he dropped a sopping wet Jason down on the soggy ground between them, shaking off the excess water that he could, trying to lighten his own weight.

Some potion!

The damn bitch!

She could have gotten him killed along with her prize. Knocking Sam out had been surprisingly easy, throwing the potion of water wall was even easier and knowing that the pipes led to a spillway that emptied into the swamp, well that was careful planning.

He'd been communicating with the evil Queen via a singing rock of Antawn. The rocks were renowned for their relay of messages over long distance so long as the recipient had a rock tuned to the same frequency. She fed him the directions to get them all towards the armies closest camp so that he could bring her the corpse of her most feared enemy.

Ronnie looked down at the body still trying to catch his breath. He needed to make sure. Had to. Ronnie leaned down and stripped the shirt of the dead man at his feet giving a huff of a scoff as he smiled brightly at the brilliant maroon dragon that adorned most of Jason' back.

"Definitely the right guy." He smirked with a low chuckle in pride. Ronnie could hear the camp a bit away, but he wanted to make sure before he paraded this asshole on his shoulder in to see the Queen. He wasn't about to end up some victim of her desire for suffering. Ronnie took a breath and hurriedly gathered Jason's limp form over his shoulder and slowly began to make his way to see the Queen.

Ronnie sauntered into the camp, the guards giving him a wide berth as they were expecting him. They didn't want to get caught up in some dispute over reacting to an intruder who was obviously not one. The Queens tent was set up in a protective corner of the camp, the front flap closed in warning of no visitors, but as soon as Ronnie flopped the body out before the door the wind stirred them open.

Ronnie took to his knee in an instant, fear replacing respect as he bowed low, trying to keep his life long enough to collect on the reward. "You're dead nemesis, as requested, milady." Ronnie waved his arm over Jason to emphasize the point.

Elizabeth stepped out of her tent with a gleam in her eye and growing smile that couldn't be hidden as she slowly savored the victory, eyes drinking in the tattoo that covered her adversary's back. She took her foot and kicked him hard enough to send him rolling onto his back so that she could see his face, the very face that his mother's spirit had warned her she would never seen until just before he killed her. "You've done well, Dimestico." She purred it out, unable to take her eyes from the man that lay before her. "Come see me in the morrow for you payment." She knelt down, gently sweeping the sandy locks from Jason's forehead.

"But Ma'am..." Ronnie started but was soon silenced with a single glare from the Queen in disbelief that he would question her decree. "Y...yes, your highness." He stuttered out quickly and then made his way into the camp – away from her.

Elizabeth looked to her left to Frost who had met back up with the troops following the fall of Delmar so that he could help her with the plundering of the Swamps. "A simple pirate, did what you couldn't." Elizabeth growled out at him, rising to see him shivering in the growing moonlight. She would have gone on but she looked up to see that it was a delirium moon on the rise. "Skin the tattoo from his back and burn the body on the marsh. Bring me the ash in the morning." She commanded unable to catch the relief in Frost's eyes as she made haste into her tent to weather the madness to come.

Some hours later Frost peered up at the skin that hung on a large wooden plaque grimacing as the flesh weavers lacquered it into place as a trophy. Gods that he could leave this wretched army and all the horrors of Elizabeth's reign behind him.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Nikolas looked up at the moon in worry as he heard Sam's cries from makeshift shelter they set up on the edge of the pool of water that served as Jason's burial ground, him and Lorenzo's man Dimestico. Sam had spoken her worries that Dimestico was up to no good before the moon delirium took her from them for the night and those not so blessed with magical abilities not sat in conjecture over the matter as she thrashed about, fighting the magical binds that she set for herself before her decline.

He was glad that she saw the issue coming and had protected herself from hurting herself or anyone else. It gave him hope that she wasn't losing it yet over Jason's apparent demise. And then there was the dismal attitude of the group who had partially hung all their hopes in Jason's ability to pull off this mission to empower himself to fight off Elizabeth.

"How long do you think they're going to try and pretend that they aren't happy to be out in the open?" Jasper Jax asked as she watched Johnny and Claudia watching the multitude of fireflies all around them, fighting the urge to chase them like a couple of fun deprived children.

"Does it matter?" Lorenzo leaned back against a log on the edge of the clearing they had set up.

"I think someone should point out the obvious." Michael spoke up as he watched Maxie consoling Spinelli who as absolutely beside himself in grief to lose Jason. Michael didn't know the man that well, but he had saved his mother, and he was a good man, and Sam was in love with him...

"What's that?" Lorenzo asked worried that he already knew what it was as he looked past Carly to Michael. Carly was literally in between them both physically and caught.

"One of your men betrayed us." Michael replied as he peered at Lorenzo in loath.

"We don't know that." Nikolas spoke up trying to fend off a fight in the night as they were all out of sorts and reeling from what had happened.

"Oh come on!" Michael rose to his feet, raising his voice. "Sam said she was hit on the back of the head and he was the only one behind her!"

"Was that before or after she was already falling into delirium?" Nik prodded matching his tone. "We're not going to railroad one of our own because we're counting on maybes. I'm in charge now and we'll get to the bottom of this in the morning, when Sam is in her right mind." Nikolas warned them all. "Now lets get some sleep."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A pyre of woven reeds floating through the swamp blazed in the heart of night while Elizabeth and Sam both fought the effects of the moon delirium, the soldiers that were crazed enough to enjoy the conquest toasted the King of Galena's demise. Frost crossed his arms over his chest watching the fire as his mouth twisted in disgust. He hadn't realized just how much he was wishing that there was hope until now, when he felt it was dashed.

He didn't see the teaming otters under the surface that followed the raft out of the sight of humans just long enough to pull the charring body into the water with them.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**Someone sang your name today...and a stranger saw me crumble...haul my broken heart and shell away...begging bury me beside you..." **

A flash of light lit the grimy water as the husk of the still steaming body of Jason was pulled through the water by the throngs of otters, his skin flaking off in blackened bits that the fish popped up to nibble on. Another flash had the fish swimming away.

The lifeless form was pulled through the muck and mire, down deeper and deeper despite his current crispy state, fish and aquatic life watching in wonder as he passed them one by one...

"**The devil popped around today...selling promises and potions...could take our memory away...and forget I ever met you...tell me...can you please...kindly take away the misery...give me a bakers dozen please...wrap me up to go away..." **

Morning came with a vengeance, leaving Sam feeling as if she was fighting the hangover from hell as she a little too calmly exited her make shift shelter that the others had made for her in order to weather the moon delirium alone. Nik was the first up and thus the only one of the group that caught her waking and exit in a worried jump, pushing himself to his feet after her, the guards around the perimeter taking note.

"Sam..."

"Not now." She tossed back at him like a slap to the face as she made her way to a secluded edge of the water...

"**But I want you...and I need you...forget you.. .don't want to...but I need to let you go..." **

"Jason..." Another flash of light lit the darkened safety of the cave under the murky water. The charred figure jumped, scarring away throngs of fish and wildlife.

"Jason..." Another whisper and the charred man opened his eyes, brisk blue as the water suddenly cleared and a heavy glow lit the whole place. The charred figure craned his head as the glowing figure came closer, her angelic hand lightly stroking his cheek. "I've followed you as far as I can...it's your father's time to watch over you..." She smiled.

The charred figure arched where his eyebrows should have been in wonder as she leaned in and kissed his cheek lovingly. "It is his life that sustains you now." She explained.

"**The devil bent my ear today...by his magical elixir...that would make the sorrow go away...help me forget I'd ever met you...give me a baker's dozen please...wrap me up to go away..."**

Nik stood at the edge of the clearing watching as Sam approached the water wishing there was something that he could do to alleviate her pain. He turned seeing Lorenzo approaching to his side and looked back to Sam, knowing that he was safe under his guards watchful eyes.

"You're still under suspicion." Nik told him softly.

"And yet we both care that she is so very lost." Lorenzo whispered. Lorenzo hadn't forgotten about Carly or how deeply he felt about her, but Sam was someone he'd connected with on a fundamental level, thus making her his friend and he couldn't just watch as she fell apart. "Her whole life she'd been told to protect one man and he's dead." Lorenzo pointed out. "How would you fair?"

Nik swallowed the knot forming in his throat as she sniffed back the emotion swarming under the surface, trying his hand as stoicism. 

"**But I want you...and I need you...forget you...don't want to...but I need to let you go..." **

Jason felt sand trying to invade his nostrils as he drew in a sudden breath, the first since his death...he coughed hard, expelling water and sand as she rolled in agony the char flaking off to give way to new and beautiful skin beneath...

"It's about time..." He heard the chuckle as she forced his azure eyes open just in time to see the old woman looking down at him in amusement. "I thought you'd lost your way..." She smiled brilliantly.

**Last song "Potions" by Puscifer**


	11. The Power Inside

**Heir of Galena**

**The Power Inside**

Jason wrinkled his nose as he looked to the sloughed off seal skin lying near the dusky grey shore inside the cavern, while making his way back from another therapeutic swim that had his body nearly fully healed, down to the last regrown hair and his dragon marked back. He shook off as much excess water as he could before grabbing his makeshift clothes that the ancient Selkie, Aroa had provided for him.

For roaweed and brax leaves, his breeches and tunic were as comfortable as could be expected. The weave resembled burlap in coarseness and color, but it wasn't quite so itch inducing. He looked even more common than he had before he'd been flushed out an ancient underground transportation and message system and drowned by a traitor.

Jason weaved through the throngs of seals and otters not really sure which of the seals were magical and which were not. None of the otters were magical but he'd expressed his gratitude anyway. Barking and high pitched squeaks greeted him from the various groups as he made his way to Aroa who had taken her human form as that of an elderly woman with waist length silken white locks.

Aroa was working on something in a small pot fixed over a roaring fire set deep in a spacious alcove. The others were giving her a wide berth and Jason wasn't sure if that was because she wanted to talk to him alone or because they were afraid of whatever she was working on. "You were gone for almost two hours." She commented without looking up. "Do you feel refreshed?"

"I feel better." Jason nodded but that was far from the sentiment he wanted to convey.

"But you're hurt." Aroa's voice was something melodic. It sent shivers down his spine every time she opened her mouth and he often found himself lost in her words. He knew that they didn't have the same effect on those that bore no magic in their blood, for he hadn't become completely enthralled with her, a hapless slave to her whims.

Aroa motioned to a rock across from her, giving him polite offerings of a seat. Jason sank onto it and leaned back against the alcove wall, watching her work endlessly on whatever was in the pot. "I'm upset, if that's what you mean."

"It's more that upset." She scoffed, looking up with a soft smile in his direction. "You're mother's gone. You can't feel her anymore."

"How…" She cut him off before he could get another word out.

"You had a vision in the water, before you came back. She told you goodbye. I know that Declan would have told you about the sacrifice that your parents made the night that Galena fell." Aroa hadn't been very forth coming over the last few days, always shooing him off when he asked even the simplest of question. She seemed as though her only true concern was making sure he was healed without him using his abilities. "They gave their lives for you, poured their own blood into the spell. They've been with you all this time, protecting you. You're mother had to let go, to move on. She gave you what little power she had left to offer so that you would live now. You're father's spirit remains, but as always you do not feel him. He is the last of your guardians, save Samantha." Aroa explained as she continued to stir the contents of the pot.

"How do you know this?" Jason asked in wonder. He had asked Declan for years to clarify about the little things in his life, the abilities, what it was to be a Life Bringer, about what happened before the fall of Galena and the answers were always cryptic or put off for another time. Was this the time? Finally? "Declan told me of that night. Elizabeth sacrificed her own brother in order to work magic that should have destroyed me. My mother and father…" Jason swallowed tightly, blinking back tears as even after all these years he couldn't deny that it hurt so to recount their sacrifice.

"They wanted you to live." Aroa met his eyes sympathetically. "They still do, you have much more to do."

"Right, I have to defeat Elizabeth." Jason huffed in frustration. "I've barely used my powers over the years. I don't even know what I'm capable of. How am I supposed to fight her? She's already shown the world what she can do and everyone fears her."

"Does everyone?" Aroa asked with a curious arch of her eyebrows.

"Everyone that I've met," Jason replied with a quick nod.

"Sam?" As soon as the name left her lips Jason prickled defensively.

"She doesn't know what's good to fear." Jason started, but Aroa caught a wave of giggles at his words.

"Love is so blind." Aroa seemed fully amused. "She believes in you, more than you believe in yourself." Aroa explained. "She's not afraid, because she knows she has no reason to be…" She paused with a sigh, giggles dying down. "At least she knew…now she struggles with her own sense of purpose."

"You can't keep masking me from her." Jason let out his true emotions coming through, anger shrouded in desperation and frustration.

"I do not hide you from her. It is simply an unfortunate side effect from masking you from Elizabeth." Aroa replied evenly, not seeming offended in the least. "Jason, your mind is so far from the task at hand. You are caught up in desires that cannot be fulfilled and arbitrary rules that make no sense. You just found out that you have a twin sister out there, which you never even knew about and the real gem is that you've been betrayed and murdered by your enemy."

"Right some King I'll make." Jason scoffed as if the many blunders and his overall confusion as to what should be done next made a good case for his utter failure in the plans that everyone had for his life.

"Oh at that," Aroa wasn't mocking as she nodded in agreement as though he hadn't just sarcastically ridiculed his birthright. "You will make a fine and noble King." She promised him. "You stand up for those that can't for themselves. You remember and honor those that came before you, which loved you as you loved them. You do not hate with blinding passion. Even now your love for Sam far outweighs your hatred for Elizabeth. You are full of compassion and hope, not pride and prejudice. Jason, the only doubt you have is in yourself, because you know not what you are capable of. That is why you are here. You must learn what you can do before you take possession of your father's staff and go after the evil blood maiden." Aroa told him calmly.

"You can't be lost in want for Sam or a desire to find your sister, not until you master who you are." Aroa made her way over with a wooden cup of the steamy black liquid from the pot she'd been fussing over for so long. "And the only way to find that out is to drink this…"

Jason arched an eyebrow at her quizzically. How was drinking some brew that smelled like a combination of pine nettles and horse manure going to help him find out how to master his abilities? "Are you serious?"

"Well I'm not as mad as you're thinking I am…bottoms up, young King." She smiled.

Jason looked back her in disbelief and wonder before he finally sighed. He didn't know what else to do so he could only pray that she had the answers.

He knocked back the horrible brew in one gulp.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"You had to have known something!" Michael kept his voice as level as he could with the amount of seething loath pouring out with each word.

"No matter how many times I say that I didn't it will never be enough." Lorenzo shot back. "I was distracted and my men had been picking up the slack for months. I couldn't keep track of everyone and everything!" Lorenzo got out between clenched teeth. "I missed it!"

"You son of a…" Michael lunged in his direction and Carly caught him, hand encircling his arm in a jerk to try and keep him from attacking the Captain.

"Michael it's true. I've been with Lorenzo long enough to know what he's capable of and he didn't do this!" Carly spoke up in his defense. "Ronnie acted alone and he played us all."

Michael calmed at that as the others looked on, waiting for Nikolas to reach a decision as the make shift trial was drawing to a close. The whole grouped had gathered and everyone had been heard and so far it seemed as if what Carly was saying was the truth. Ronnie acted alone.

"I've come to a decision…" Nik finally spoke up quieting the group. "Ronnie did indeed act alone and Lorenzo will not be penalized for his action, but rather his inaction as he let a traitor into our midst. Punishment is civic duty for Heradesh for 9 months, of which the current mission counts as such." Nik dispensed his judgment quickly for they were running out of daylight and they needed to get down to their next plan of action.

They couldn't continue with the current mission as only Jason was capable of wielding the staff they had come to collect and they needed a new objective. They weren't going back to Heradesh the way they had come as the tunnel system was in the tree tops as far as all of them were concerned. Sam couldn't' activate her powers to levitate or jump or fly or whatever it was that she had done to save Jason, because her abilities seemed to only be usable in the presence of Jason and his dead corpse lost in the water surrounding them didn't seem to count. "We need to reestablish our objectives…"

"It's simple, defeat Elizabeth and restore order to the world." Sam spoke up for the first time since her morning spent starring into the waters of Jason's grave.

"But only, Jason could…" Jasper Jax started but Sam cut him off with a scoff.

"What you believe everything that's prophesied?" She asked wiping angrily at a tear that fell against her cheek, uninvited. "We're supposed to just give up and not fight the armies marching against humanity perpetrated by a Bitch that wants to make everyone miserable for her own entertainment?" She asked heatedly.

"That's not what I meant." He countered.

"Oh, tell me what you did mean? Please?" Sam shot back. "At least the nations conquered fought back. You're talking like we're already defeated. Jason was special, but so are we."

"Sam, we don't have any idea of where Elizabeth is about to strike next…" Nik started but she shook her head at that.

"Then we find out. We're in a nation she just conquered, someone knows which direction her army marched in, if they've marched at all." Sam replied just as vehemently. "We're the scouts, we have the opportunity to gain information about what's about to happen, so that we can devise a more workable plan."

"Sam, maybe you need to take a moment to calm…" Lorenzo started as everyone was seeing how worked up she was getting.

"Do not say down…I'm pissed off, I'm frustrated, I'm grieving, but I will not stop and lay down so that she can destroy what little is left in my life that I hold dear." Sam retorted venomously. "I'm scouting the Swamp and I'm going to fucking find something to use against her. Anyone that doesn't agree with this plan can follow Nik with whatever he decides, but anyone that wants to tag along…Here we go…"

Sam grabbed her pack from the ground and made her way into the marshy land, without looking back to see who was following.

It was Spinelli who moved first, a surprise to all as he grabbed his own pack and followed after her obviously trying to quell the fear that so was so easily bleeding through his façade of bravery. Maxie looked after him in horror at first but soon she thought it over more and took up her own pack following behind him.

"I like her…" It was Carly that broke the silence with the group left behind and she took up Michael's pack, shouldering his weight as her own as she looked at Michael with a soft smile.

"Mom?" Michael asked worriedly, not wanting to see her in more danger…

"She's right…" Carly called as she smiled over her shoulder to him and the others. "All grief aside…we have to find what we can."

Michael couldn't argue with her and while he wanted to keep her safe he was beginning to understand what they were trying to convey to the group…safety was in dwindling supply and soon they would have to fight anyway, better on their own terms.

"Looks like the majority is making their ruling know…" Lorenzo smiled to Nik as he shouldered his own pack and motioned to the men he had remaining before he followed after them.

Nik was the last to fall in line with Jerry and Jasper in tow.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Jason jumped backwards, flying several feet farther than he had ever been able to move, wondering at his knew found dexterity and strength as he looked back over his shoulder to the fog enshrouded landscape that he and Aroa now stood on.

"Where are we?" He asked in wonder. The last thing he remembered before jumping awake and backwards here was drinking Aroa's awful concoction.

"We're on another plane." Aroa replied simply. "Do you feel the magic coursing through you?"

Jason paused trying to understand what she meant, but soon realized that without fully comprehending her meaning that he did indeed feel the surge of the magic. He looked up in shock.

"Where do you think magick comes from, Jason?" Aroa asked as she walked around him in a circle her age depleting in decades as she did so, finally coming to stop before him a teenage beauty. "From your heart?" She touched his chest feeling the beat there as she met his eyes. "You're head?" She moved her hand to his forehead as if to emphasize the point.

"No…" he didn't know how he knew but he did. He could feel it and it was permeating from neither though he couldn't pin point where the mesmerizing power was coming from.

"No." She agreed with a bright smile. "It comes from your soul. "Something far too few people are in touch with."

Jason gasped in a breath as he watched her transform into Sam. "But then you know your soul better than most… and the other half of it that lies out there waiting for you…"

"Don't use her as an example." He whispered heartbroken to realize that she wasn't Sam.

"But she is the best…" Aroa replied evenly. "The counsel of Rubin knows it better than most…That's why they neutered the Life Bringers…they split their essence in two…Ripping any hope that the two should ever meet with their own magicks that forbid the pairing for they didn't want a power that could overtake the world…"

Jason watched her in trembling fear as he tried to understand her meaning. Sam was a part of him but she hadn't begun there…What was she saying?

"What I am saying is simple…The Life bringers used to be as feared as the blood maidens for the power that they held in their sway." Aroa answered his unasked question quickly. "It is they that are at fault for what has happened now…They weakened the one force of good to rival the blood maidens by creating guardians. At the time Blood maidens were a rarity and they were near extinct. They bet on the fact that they would die out when they weakened their adversaries…Guardians and Life bringers were always a package deal, but no one remembers the time that they fought the council of Rubin for their betrayal. You and Sam are the last of your line as is Elizabeth. You're only hope of defeating her is getting back to your roots and I could only tell you this obscured from their watchful eye in this plane…Jason, if you want the staff and to defeat Elizabeth then you have to take out the Council and purge Sam of her power, taking it into yourself. "

Jason was a gaff at what he hearing…it was like the little that he had been taught was all becoming a lie., but here in this place it all made so much more sense.

"She is a part of you and her magic is yours…you cannot expect to defeat Elizabeth unless you force the council to relinquish their ban on the combination of Guardianship and Life bringers and you take Sam's power as what is rightfully yours." Aroa explained though her explanation was a clear as mud as Jason was trying to simply understand what she meant….

"I don't…" Jason started but Aroa simply smiled and stepped forward and placed her hand on his heart as she transformed back into herself.

"It's simple…force the counsel to relinquish the ban and act on your feelings for Sam. The power will be restored…no more fatigue after healing, no more fighting to feel how to use your powers, everything becomes clear in one single act of passion." Aroa explained. "The ban will kill you both unless you get them to lift it…and only you have the ability to get them to lift it."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"You're a damn coward!" Olivia Falconeri called out as she was forced from the bridge of her ship into the marshy swamp land beyond, forced to kneel beside the rest of her captured crew, right next to her own son, Dante. She was talking to Elizabeth's soldiers as they had lined up the whole crew in chains for execution so that they could take their airship as their own.

She didn't know that all around the perimeter of the contingent of soldiers there was a small group taking out the soldiers one by one, dwindling their numbers to something manageable. Olivia looked to her son as tears streamed down her face, a moment of weakness that few had seen between the two. "I love you…" She whispered

"I love you too." Dante replied as she fought the chain cuffs that held his hands at bay behind his back as with the rest of crew and his mother.

Sam came out of nowhere, her attack cry the announcement that lit the swampy area as a battlefield as others suddenly surged out of what seemed like the marshy nowhere and began to take the insurgents down in droves.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**"In this world you tried not leaving me alone, behind...There's no other way...I'll pray to the gods, let him stay...the memories ease the pain inside and now I know why..."**

Jason woke in a complete state of understanding as he looked about in shock at his surroundings. He couldn't even wait for daylight as he quickly packed his gear or what remained of it…his sword was the only thing really recovered. He looked back at Aroa in silent question. ..

She smiled brilliantly at him and rose to her feet drawing the blood staff from her feet, a gnarled branch with a large red gem atop it glowing. Aroa tossed Jason the staff in one swift movement, knowing that his real trial was still to come.

"**All of my memories keep you near...it's all about us, imagine you'd be here...all of my memories keep you near...the silent whispers, silent tears..."**

Sam stepped aboard Olivia's ship ignoring Lorenzo's warning that she was the leader of the Black Legion, his arch enemy. Olivia, newly freed turned to meet her with Nik at her back.

"Where is Elizabeth headed?" Sam asked simply.

"Is that all you truly wish to know?" Olivia asked as she met Lorenzo's eyes worriedly.

"It truly is." Sam replied just as evenly.

Olivia looked from Lorenzo to Sam but shored in a breath before deciding to answer. "Heradesh." She finally relinquished as though it might free them from helping further.

Sam gave a hard nod, knowing that Nik and the others were probably more reeling than her. "Then it's time to put up Sail and get us there." She said softly getting a scoff in disbelief from Olivia.

Sam quelled it with one look however. "I meant it…pull up anchor and sail us to Heradesh, now." She said evenly.

"**Made me promise I'd try...to find my way back in this life...I hope there is a way...to give me a sign you're okay...reminds me again it's worth it all...so I can go home..."**

Jason shouldered his pack that the Selkies had packed for him as he turned on Aroa respectfully. "Thank you." He told her softly as she leaned in for a friendly hug.

"No thank you is required, King…Just go be the best you can be." She told him gently. "We believe in you…as much as she does." She smiled.

"**All of my memories keep you near...it's all about us, imagine you'd be here...all of my memories keep you near...the silent whispers, silent tears..."**

Elizabeth leaned back in her carriage, settling to sleep in the peace that Jason was dead and his essence hung on her make shift wall as she snuggled in for the rest of her agenda for world dominance. She no longer cared about worry for her generals for there was none that could best her. It had been prophesied and she had taken care of the ilk that might destroy her. She was home free with the rest of the world to conquer.

"**All of my memories keep you near...it's all about us, imagine you'd be here...all of my memories keep you near...the silent whispers, silent tears..."**

Sam looked over the edge of the ships railings as they sailed skyward towards Heradesh. She would save the world if it was the last thing she did.

For Jason…

"**The silent whispers, silent tears..."**

**Last song "Memories" by Within Temptation.**


	12. Faith

**Heir of Galena**

**This is a short chapter meant to get my brain working again and sort of recap where I left off. There are probably about 4 – 5 chapters left after this. This weekend has been crazy or I would have written a whole lengthy chapter...Oh well...**

**Thanks for being patient. I get burned out easy on stories so I take a break when I start to feel like I'm about to ruin one :P Thus I wrote Daydreams. Thanks for reading and reviewing – I hope everyone enjoys :) **

**Faith**

"**Army of Angels" by Kerli**

"**I've been watching you silently...blindfold...calming you violently...feels like you've fallen and there's...no one out there, no one out there..." **

There was a strange sort of slow boil of anger that took root in Jason's heart upon knowing that the fate of the world had been miscalculated by a handful of entities that sought to limit power that could rival their own. The Counsel of Rubin may have had good intentions initially but now they were standing in the way of the defense of any nation against Elizabeth's evil agenda.

Personal sabotage against any chance for him to be with Sam further fueled the flames of his anger. They thought that he might be powerful enough with just his father's staff to take her on, so that they wouldn't have to admit their fault and failure and reasoning behind keeping two soul mates apart.

They were wrong on every count.

"**Sleep walk...wandering aimlessly...hands...tied...keeping you perfectly safe...no searching nor questioning...follow me..." **

With a solid slam of the gnarled base of the staff against the swampy moss ridden ground, Jason took an instantaneous trip from the Swamp of Morrow and Aroa's sneaky teachings safely tucked away from the scrying view of the Counsel into the heart of Heradesh on the front steps to the entrance of the Counsel's chambers. Without any hesitation or an invitation or permission as was expected before one was to enter the chambers and speak with the Counsel, Jason made his way up the steps, beckoning the doors open with a stretch of the staff in his hands.

"**An Army of angels...will take you away...an army of angels...prepare to invade...don't be afraid...your life starts today..." **

Sam gripped one of the taut lines that stretched from the sail as she peered out into the sky that they were now sailing through in bound for Heradesh. Rescuing the flag ship of the Black Legion at the moment that the Captain and her son were about to be executed bought them all some clout to toss around as far as debt repayment went. Even though Olivia wasn't thrilled that the leader of the Blue Legion was on board it was getting easier to trust old enemies in the face of the impending threat that Elizabeth posed.

"She's going to get herself killed in the first charge when we find the Black-hearted bitch's army." Lorenzo sat with his back resting against the wall to the cabins tirelessly sharpening his boot knife.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Nik licked at his lips the both of them watching from a distance as she hid her pain and grief under a stoic guise of anger.

"She has a way of coming out on top." Michael chimed in as he exited the cabin still shaking off the stillness of sleep.

"No matter what she's got a way of..." Lorenzo inspected the blade before he slowly slipped it back into it's sheath and he removed the blade from his waist to sharpen it. "She's heartbroken and that leads to carelessness. She's in a rage – anyone can see it bubbling up inside her. She's going to barrel right in and get herself killed."

They all drew into a worried silence as they let their gazes drift from one another back to Sam...

"**Earth quakes...ending you quietly...wake up...turning you painlessly...when you're...broken down hopelessly...follow me..." **

Jason wasn't about to put up with the theatrics from before. The Counsel was all about showing off how powerful they were, but Aroa had helped to bolster his confidence with some simple answers and an admission of what he already suspected in his heart. Somehow, he knew that Sam had to be alright...and that what was before him was strictly up to him.

That was the other motivator...Jason had always been protected...protected from others...from his powers...from enemies and suspicious characters...from Sam's interest...from doing what was right...He'd been protected his whole life from both what he was capable of and others finding out about it no matter who suffered for it and with Declan gone and a war on he was having to make up for it all on his own...

Jason turned to look down the moldy corridor that lay behind him, feeling the wind pick up as it had when Sam had been with him the last time that he met with the Counsel on their terms.

He wrinkled his nose in anger reaching out with his staff as the fire flew down the corridor meant to drive him to the inner chamber. The flames hit an invisible wall and Jason turned back to his path, making his way at his own pace to the inner chamber. Once at the outcrop of the ledge he could feel the heat from where the flames had danced out from all the other corridors above and below him...

He took a step out onto nothing and held his path steady though there was none to be found...awaiting their arrival...

"**An Army of angels...will take you away...an army of angels...prepare to invade...don't be afraid...your life starts today..." **

"We should dock in Heradesh in two hours if we can stay above the storm there and then somehow navigate into the flying dock." Olivia sounded less than sure that it was at all possible. She had quite the chip on her shoulder for someone that had just been rescued from Elizabeth's grasp.

"That should put us there long before her ground forces and arrive." Sam nodded appreciatively as she could under the circumstances.

"Well then that's all that matters." Olivia half scoffed the answer.

Sam cut her a look that could have killed and as their eyes met Olivia shrank like she never had before. "You should appreciate the situation more than you have," Sam seethed out in a breath.

"Oh yeah – being rescued by the Blue Legion and enslaved is my idea of fun all around." She retorted finally.

"You're not enslaved and I'm not Blue Legion. Lorenzo is the only one with that claim." Sam replied as though it held no weight in their conversation. "I traveled with the King of Galena and he was slain on the battle field that you were meant to be sacrificed to – executed...all by Elizabeth. My fight – all our fight – is with her."

Olivia frowned as the truth of the matter was finally handed to her in a form she was able to believe as she saw that Sam was not lying to her. She was dead on. Her heart softened at last for her savior. Olivia gingerly placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." She told her softly...

Sam slowly wound her hand around Olivia's appreciatively with a heart-filled look.

"**You live...you love...you cry...but your not alone...you breathe to die...I'm here if you don't...believe your eyes...when your world starts to change...it's real...you fly...your not on your own..."**

Vagabond's Brotherhood Extraordinaire entered into the desert ahead of the armies with the storms held at bay by sacred potions and spells that their staff conjured up to get them where they needed to go. They may have been a traveling side show but they had their start in a much more noble place...before the fall of Galena they were the place where witches and wizards in need of training flocked...

Vagabonds because they belonged to no kingdom...brothers for they were all family and extraordinaire because there was nothing like them anywhere. They had taken quite a different approach after Elizabeth began her reign of terror...and were now more carnival than magical. Still their roots were enriched in splendor and they knew where destiny lay.

Sonny Corinthos held tight to the last trailer's caboose as they weathered the storms that drove an entire country into hiding for over a month with a little help from magic, praying that the Fortune tellers knew what they were talking about when they sent them towards Heradesh.

"**An Army of angels...will take you away...an army of angels...prepare to invade...don't be afraid...your life starts today..."**

Jason looked up and down and all around through the cathedral of rock and stone that made up this meeting chamber as he knew they weren't about to show their faces. "You have a lot to answer for." He spoke up, his voice echoing in waves through out the cavern. Light danced all around him as though they were supposed to intimidate him but her paid them no heed.

"We know not what you speak of..." Came the reply – some disembodied voice.

"You've split a magic that was not yours to control in order to protect yourselves." Jason called out in seething anger. "And you've put safeguards in place so that it can never reunite."

"You've been led astray and your presence here is not welcome." Came the reply.

Jason looked down at the nothingness beyond his feet having had enough of being jerked around. "I'm trying to fight the whole world's battle!" He screamed out in disregard for their blatant lying. "I've retrieved the staff I was sworn to hold!" He held up the staff as proof.

"As you have...then you must fight..." came the reply.

Jason scoffed with a shake of his head and then let out a laugh of disbelief that they were so full of themselves. He could now feel what Aroa was talking about. Their fear. "I will do no such thing until you relieve the curse against all Guardians and Life bringers being able to consummate their relationship."

"We cannot help you..." Came the reply matter of factly...

"Oh I beg to differ..." Jason seethed out.

"**An Army of angels...will take you away...an army of angels...prepare to invade...don't be afraid...your life starts today..." **

Jason stretched out his hand with his staff in hold and watched as the sparks flying all about him went up in a puff of smoke before a horrifying scream went through the invisible collective as a whole. "You have shouldered the rest of the world with your mistake!" He screamed and it echoed through out the whole of the cavern as their screams began to die away.

"Release the ban or I will destroy you before Elizabeth gets the chance." He challenged them all. "You have to know that this will not end in your favor...either way...but at least I promise to not enslave you." He screamed out...

Jason waited on pins and needles for the answer afraid that he was going to have to wage war with them to get what he wanted but after what seemed an eternity they replied as they had but a taste of his true power not heightened by the belief that he'd obtained on his own.

"We will grant this request..." Was the final reply...

"**Your life starts today..." **


	13. Ghost of You

**Heir of Galena **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Ghost of You**

"Get the canopy back in place!" The screams ran rampant all through the the flying dock as Olivia and Dante made the landing of a life time, straight through the heart of the still raging sandstorm that had covered Heradesh.

Nikolas uncovered his face when the sand died down and he could finally see, already making his way towards the docks where guards were flocking with a reprimand for the unauthorized docking that could have unhinged the whole protective canopy. Before the guards could get a word out Nik hopped from the ship to floating deck to the dock in one fell swoop. "They were acting on my orders..." Nik explained as he and the others were already on the move in a rush to get word to the palace. "Serve the crew and then bring them to the palace." Nik called over his shoulder as Sam moved past him to catch the first lift down, not caring to hear all the technicalities of his office and orders.

Lorenzo, Michael, and Spinelli followed Nik's worried gaze after her before they all were in a rush to get off the flying docks as well.

Carly crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her son working with the man he despised such a short moment ago and smiled softly to herself at well he had grown up. "He's a fine lad." Olivia commented off handed.

"Yeah." Carly nodded as she shot a glance over her shoulder to see where Dante was working his ass off to get the ship in order so that they could leave her safe and sound. "So is yours." She returned the compliment in kind with an honest observation.

"I think they have a lot in common." Olivia smirked. Carly arched an eyebrow curiously. "What with the life on the road...unusual skill sets picked up at an early age." Olivia explained further. Carly gave a soft nod as her gaze followed the rush of people heading to descend to the floor of Heradesh.

"That's not always a comfort," Carly was losing her smile as she thought back on her disappearance...her worry over Sonny, the loss of him. There was a battled waging inside her heart where in Sonny's memory and Lorenzo's were warring. Sonny was the love of her life, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Lorenzo. When she was paralyzed and helpless he was the only one she could turn to and he always came through for her.

She was battling so many ghosts – some past – some present - all so very real. "I just mean it would be nice to have a place to call home sometimes..." Carly explained herself.

"For some I guess." Olivia entertained the idea for a half a second before she discarded it as not her cup of tea. She had never been one for settling anywhere and she wasn't about to pretend that she was for the sake of some feminine conversation. "This ship is all me and Dante know...So I understand it from that perspective."

"I can understand that. For the longest time all I've called home is this wounded little wagon with a right hind wheel two inches less round than the left." Carly's smile grew gently. "You get used to the lean." She chuckled meeting Olivia's eyes as they both laughed at the very idea of it. Carly hadn't forgotten that it was the black legion that had captured her all those years ago but they were far from the threat that Elizabeth posed and she had an idea that it wasn't Olivia calling the shots then. She could tell that the hardened woman had a tenderness to her.

"Mrs. Corinthos." Johnny looked a little remiss to interrupt them, but he interjected himself right into the conversation none the less. "Nikolas and Michael asked me to make sure you made it to the floor safe and sound on the main lift, along with Jasper and Jerry..." Johnny nodded to the men at his back looking as though this was beneath them to be guarding anyone less than royalty.

Carly and Olivia met each others gaze at that and shared a knowing smile as Olivia worked to wrap up the docking and then moved with them all along with her son in tow, the whole group making their slower meander towards the palace.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Call." Dustin sighed in bored disdain as he lay his card on the small round table that the guards on gate duty were using. It was the middle of a sand storm from hell – no one had approached either side of the gates in weeks. There was absolutely nothing to do and so the Captain had given them a little leeway to play some card game on duty.

"3 – 7's" Frank laid out as he looked to Dustin's hand of three 4's and smirked. "You wanna go double or nothing." Gambling wasn't supposed to be part of the equation but well they wanted something to liven the stakes.

Before Dustin could answer there was a huge and hard rap against the large gate that towered above them. Sand rippled from the wooden beams in waves, raining down on them in a thick reminder that the storm was still raging outside. They both swallowed tightly before they met each others eyes in wonder and laughed it off. "Probably just debris blown in." Dustin scoffed off their worry.

"Oh yeah." Frank was quick to agree.

Another loud knock had them skittering away from the table that was right against the gate as more sand reigned down on them. "Who goes there!" Dustin called, fear evident in his every move, dripping from the loud call.

He heard a muffled response from beyond the door and frowned. It sounded like someone talking...but that was impossible. No one could be traveling through the desert in the current storm, and even if they were there was no way they could make it to Heradesh before they succumbed to the elements.

The next bang against the gates had them both stepping away as the table over turned and they drew their weapons in trembling fear as a clear voice suddenly reached them as though someone was standing right next to them...though there was no one there...

"Excuse the interruption, but the Vagabond's Brotherhood Extraordinaire is seeking shelter in your fair city and would be much obliged if you would allow us entrance." asked a sensuous female voice from seemingly no where and everywhere all at once.

Dustin and Frank exchanged a glance in wonder and horror and something akin to childlike mirth before they both raced to get the gate open. "Of course we will..." they replied in a rush. VBE was the legend of carnivals. They were respected in every facet of society. In a heartbeat after the gates slowly began to open, letting in a rush of hot coarse winds, Dustin and Frank had to cover their faces as the caravan of VBE began to enter the city, one wonderful wagon at a time. Dustin and Frank stood back in absolute wonder as they watched as brilliant wagon after wagon came inside with majestic animals in in between...

It was spectacular...

"Thank you so much." Lulu Spencer smiled brightly as she went to greet the guards with a sugar sweet smile and scantily clad demeanor, hues of blue in the form of scarves serving as the majority of her mixed ensemble of clothing. "We need an escort to the royal fairgrounds to set up." She implored of them. "Can you send someone to help us?" She asked with a soft slid of finger down Frank's cheek.

"I'll do it myself." Frank barely got the word out he was falling over himself so much but he did manage to look to Dustin. "Forget the bet...just take over here and send more guards." He told him as he fell in line with the moving crew and Lulu blew a kiss to Dustin over her shoulder.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Samantha walked past the throngs of guards and palace employees en route to her previous room, expecting that she would have the same one once the war was announced and everyone realized that the weary travelers needed some rest. So she jumped ahead of the game seeing no point in being apart of the party that delivered the heart breaking news that – yes, Heradesh, was next in Elizabeth's plans of conquest.

She would leave that to Nikolas and company. Sam kicked the door open to her room and closed it in a similar fashion once on the inside, the rage that Lorenzo had seen bleeding into every breath she had left.

She couldn't do this.

Sam had spent her entire life believing - knowing, having faith in something that most people didn't have to even think about. She'd given everything, her youth, her mother, her father, her life. She had served and she had obeyed and she had become what everyone said she must. She had given everything that was in her to make sure that Jason made it to one day fight Elizabeth.

How had it all gone so wrong? How could she fail everyone?

Sam kicked a vase from a bedside table, wishing that the shatter against the stone walls did anything to calm the still growing rage inside her. Damn fate.

Fate was a crock of shit that she was going to destroy when she introduced Elizabeth to her death. Sam picked up a piece of wax fruit and threw it at the door so hard that it shattered into a thousand pieces of the sticky substance. She then threw piece after piece and finally the bowl but none of this idle destruction was sating her passion for retribution.

How could it?

She lost everything, including any ideal that she harbored, all her truths were flayed alive right in front of her. And if she chose to believe that there was any element of free will in all of it then she had to contend with the idea that she was to blame for the whole of the fate of the world.

Sam drew her sword ready to lay waste to the room in a fit of rage at the very though and she proceeded to do just that. Metal against wood and metal and feather filled pillows and in a matter of minutes the room was a mess of fallen furniture and broken articles and flying feathers and wood chips.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**In Your Eyes" By Peter Gabriel**

"**Love, I get so lost sometimes...days pass...and this emptiness fills my heart...when I want to run away...I drive off in my car...but whichever way I go...I come back to the place you are..." **

The throne room was a lit with a commotion as the crowd gathered, the king sitting for audience from his returned son. A crowd of advisers and the voices of the people took seats all around the floor as Nikolas spilled the news of the impending fight that was to come, of what had happened to them all and how they were able to return.

Carly and the late comers stay at the back, watching as an uproar went through the frightened people.

"**All my instincts...they return...and the grand facade...so soon will burn...without a noise...without my pride...I reach out from the inside..." **

Sony and Luke moved with purpose to the palace, to greet their old friend the king as they skirted the crowds that were gathering around the royal fair grounds. They made their way into the castle under guard and headed to the throne room with a message of their witches firmly ready to deliver. They entered through the more sparsely populated west entrance and realized that another meeting was already underway as they moved into the vast room, awaiting their turn.

"**In your eyes...the light, the heat...In your eyes...I am complete...in your eyes...I see the doorway...to a thousand churches...in your eyes...the resolution...in your eyes...of all the fruitless searches...in your eyes...the light, the heat...in your eyes...Oh, I want to be that complete...I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes..." **

Sam had collapsed on the floor, upright as she could be as sobs tore through her, her agony hid from the world at large as she cried in horror for the loss of Jason and the world after...

Feathers from the slaughtered pillows fell all around as she cried.

"Sam..." Sam jumped as the whisper that caught her attention, breaking her out of the sobs as she drew to her feet and whirled looking for whence the whisper came. It sounded like...like...She whirled as she heard her name once more and her gaze lit on a shadow on the balcony, moving into the room.

Sam tucked and roll and came up on her feet again with her fallen sword in hand ready to take on any adversary or die trying as she saw the shadow moving into the soft candle lite that still covered the room.

She watched, ready to engage as the figure came closer and closer and she suddenly found herself unable to move as she realized just exactly who he was...a tug in her soul telling her that this was the real deal and not some elaborate hoax.

"Jason?" Sam whispered out in shock.

"**Love, I don't like to see so much pain...So much...wasted...and this moment keeps slipping away...I get so tired of working so hard for our survival...I look to the time with you...to keep me awake and alive..." **

Carly heard the doors to the other side of the chambers open and narrowed her eyes as she cast her glance that way her mouth slowly falling open as Sonny came into view with Luke walking at his side. She hitched in a breath, her mouth falling open in shock and wonder and glee. All the doubts about how much Lorenzo meant to her were falling away so fast and she felt like her heart was bursting with hope.

"Sonny." She gasped his name out, with tears in her eyes hand reaching to cover her lips as Michael heard the slip and he looked over to see his father as well. Wild horses couldn't have kept her at bay as Carly skirted the crowd on every turn, racing to make it through the throngs of people as she made her way to her husband, her son at her back...

"**All my instincts...they return...and the grand facade...so soon will burn...without a noise...without my pride...I reach out from the inside..." **

Sonny heard a commotion go through the back of the crowd and couldn't help but draw his attention there as Carly suddenly burst through with Michael at her back and any mention of the VBE was lost in his lips as he broke from Luke and rushed to meet her.

Sonny shoved and elbowed and punched a guard that didn't know why he was moving so aggressively before he finally connected with Carly in an embrace that quieted the whole court as everyone's gaze fell upon them there in the back, the people moving out of the way to look back and see Carly in Sonny's arms with Michael finally joining them all three in tears...

"**In your eyes...the light, the heat...In your eyes...I am complete...in your eyes...I see the doorway...to a thousand churches...in your eyes...the resolution...of all the fruitless searches...in your eyes...the light, the heat...in your eyes...Oh, I want to be that complete...I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes..." **

"Jason..." Sam whispered again before he came into the candle light eyes only for her. She knew it was him in a breath. It wasn't like feeling him before, she could now feel him holding back, but she could still feel him and he was right there.

They crashed against each other in a fit of an embrace as they hungrily met each others lips. Sam didn't care about the consequences – let his love kill them both.

He was here.

But the drain and the sickness of before didn't come and she fell into his every stroke and touch and whisper as they fell under the rain of feathers onto the tattered remains of the bed in a fit of passion.

"**In your eyes..." **

**Next Chapter... The reunited have to talk and get their strategy in order before Elizabeth's attack. **


	14. Alliance

**Heir of Galena**

**Sorry it's been so long. I want to finish this one before I start my challenge fic, but I've been really sick. So finally, I get to update and I hope that everyone enjoys it :) **

**Alliance**

"Are you going to fight with Heradesh?" Lorenzo had never felt inclined to civility where anything remotely Black Legion was concerned, especially Olivia. He was perched with his back against the low wall of the ship deck, a barrel for his seat as he carefully took a free moment to, of all things, whittle on a small block of wood, it's end product a mystery. Really it was an excuse to keep a knife handy and still seem too laid back to be intimidated.

"Me?" Olivia looked over the helm, where she sat, a crate as her seat, her arms twisted through the still spokes of the wheel as she grasped a sizable bottle of dark liquor. "And what army?"

"I assumed the Heradeshian." Alcazar chuckled with a soft glance in her direction.

She gave a half smile as she peered through the rungs so that she could see him. "No offense but the first chance I get you know I'm going to take the ship and haul ass. Heradesh doesn't stand a chance. And I do not aim to fall a second time."

Lorenzo gave a dramatic pause as he took in the thick tongue to her reply, the slight slur, noting her sinking state. "So you're going to take yourself out?" He arched an eyebrow, trying to gauge her stance on reality. The truth that was becoming all too clear was that no one was going to survive Elizabeth if some stand wasn't made.

"Hardly." Olivia scoffed taking another swig from the bottle.

"Than you plan to swear allegiance to her?" Lorenzo wondered, knowing the answer as she instantly tensed, any hint of a smile waning in a heartbeat.

"I will never swear allegiance to her." Olivia made perfectly clear all at once.

"Then you might want to rethink your next course of action." Lorenzo dropped the easy going facade, getting more serious as he ceased his work on the carving he was working on. " Elizabeth has taken out some of the most well established governments in the world. She's going for full domination and she's winning. If you hope to ever make a living as we did before then we're going to have to make some sacrifices ourselves to preserve our way of life and that includes fighting along side those that we once loathed." He rose to his feet as she scrambled to her own.

He was a mess as Carly was now reunited with her husband and he knew right where he stood with her. No where. But he still wanted his life, what was left of it. And he wanted it the way it was...piratey and all. "Are you speaking of me?" Olivia crossed the distance between them with a stumble or two.

"Among others." Lorenzo nodded as held his knife tucked close, trying to seem nonchalant about her approach. They were enemies of old but they had a weary respect for each other. He took another few steps in her direction, the space in between them shrinking.

"And whose going to fight to gain back what we had when it's all over?" Olivia already knew the lay of the land in their home territory and it was bad.

"I'll fight." Lorenzo was quick with the retort as they both took another step, both leery of the other but ever covering the distance between them.

"You?" Olivia couldn't help but scoff with a short chuckle as she stopped a mere foot from Alcazar, bottle still poised in her hands.

"Our numbers might be down but we're still quite the team Livie." Lorenzo was the first to recognize a past that wasn't linked to the near past where they fought and squabbled and killed the innocent all for the sake of a tiff that he always imagined would have died down by now.

"Last time I trusted you, I ended up with a knife in my back..." Olivia was not only inches away, her breath licking at lips. "Literally." She emphasized as he bridged the last few inches and they wrapped their arms around each other, both of them pointing a blade at the center of the others backs as their eyes met.

"This isn't last time..." Alcazar whispered though it wasn't a promise as their lips collided, knives slowly falling in tandem.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"We shouldn't be even entertaining fighting." Jerry Jax seethed as he turned on his brother in a growing fervor of frustration and worry and he paced back in forth in their quarters.

Jasper let out a breath with a shake of his head in disagreement. "Siren Island surrendered and they were burnt to ash!" He rebutted his brother's argument.

"Sacrificed as the army marched on the Swamp of Marrow." Jerry corrected him. "We've no surrounding neighbors- no one she would seek to sacrifice the people to conquer." He argued.

"What about when she needs slaves or destroys the city just for fun? Have you forgotten how much she loves to make lives miserable?" Jasper asked him in horror.

"She won't, we're just a trophy and she'll move as soon as we're signed onto her regime." Jerry replied his pacing quickening.

"You are seeing this through some insane sort of rose colored glasses. We're about to be at war." Jasper pointed out. "Not enslaved. We have to fight."

Jasper took a step back as Jerry turned on him in wide eyed anger. "We do not have to fight! We can turn...we can turn and survive."

"I'm not turning!" Jasper cried back.

"Why? Loyalty to that tart? The one that traveled with the Sham of Galena?" Jerry asked in disgust.

"Hey!" Jasper dodged a light blow as his brother approached and he looked back at him in worry.

"She orchestrated loyalties and let her charge die in a heartbeat. How can you possibly pass your allegiance to her?" Jerry screamed to his brother.

Jasper dodged another blow and turned to his brother in horror. "I didn't swear allegiance to Sam, Jerry." He called back, still watching him closely, ready to fend off another attack. "I still serve the King of Heradesh as should you!" He called trying to make him see reason.

"She has him under her spell!" Jerry countered. "You as well."

"She has no more magic!" Jasper countered. "It was dependent on her charge and he's dead." Jasper had overheard that much from the circle of conversations around the swamp. Sam's powers were limited to use in order to help Jason.

"That's a crock!" Jerry spat back and Jasper went after him hoping to make him listen to reason but Jerry spun on him anticipating the attack and he punched him, starling him long enough to make a rush out the door of their room.

Jerry's reasoning was simple...he had to kill Sam so that her spell would be broken and everyone in the kingdom would see reason.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Jason softly let his finger whisper so lightly over Sam's skin for the longest time, but her sleep wouldn't be interrupted. He never meant to take her then and there, but as soon as he she laid eyes on him...and more importantly hands...and lips...any protests he might have had were lost in a rush of blood and magic. He lost even the most trivial of thoughts save longing and love for her and. When he woke entangled with her he sat there watching her sleep.

He could feel her power coursing through him and yet he hadn't even warned her t hat he was about to take it. He hadn't been able to give her much of any explanation. They ignited like an oil fire to the touch and there was nothing that could interrupt their flow. She was sleeping so soundly and he...he was battling a measure of guilt like nothing he had never known.

Jason pulled back the covers slowly as he headed to the adjoining washroom, needing to splash some cold water on his face. Their reunion was more magical than any magic he'd ever entertained yet he felt nervous and scared after, knowing that her whole world was about to change and he never gave her the chance to even talk about it.

He should have resisted her touch – her taste. Jason closed his eyes in heavy sigh losing track of himself once more at the very thought. How could he?

Now he had to explain everything...how he was alive...the history of their magics and what he had done to strip her of her powers... Jason drew in a shallow breath unable to look at himself on the mirror. How did her tell her any of it after they...

He swallowed thickly, they had a bond unlike anyone he'd met and still he couldn't entertain the idea of hurting her, seeing her hurt...

And he could have hurt her worse than she could possibly imagine...stripping her of her main defense...

Jason turned the water on, needing to shower, needing to cleanse himself and think of how to explain it all...He stepped into the shower leaving Sam sleeping in their reunion bed...

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sam jumped awake from a sudden jolt of her door slamming open and then a crushing weight of a body hitting her over the covers pulled tightly to her shoulder. Her training took over in a heartbeat as she rolled under the body and kicked upward seeing a shadow go airborne as he was thrust off her and into the floor over the foot of the bed.

Sam pulled the cover back, not even taking into account her lack of clothing as she scrambled to her feet, the rush of water from the washroom less than registering as she found the shadow picking itself up from the floor in her room.

"You've cursed us all!" She heard the male voice cry as moonlight finally illuminated Jerry Jax just before he rushed her again, his body connecting with hers just in time to bum rush her into the wall, slamming her until the breath left her body and she fought to regain her composure enough to retaliate.

"**Stereo Love" By Edward Maya**

"**When you're gonna stop breaking my heart...I don't wanna be another one...paying for the things I've never done...don't let go...don't let go...to my love..."**

Carly and Sonny rolled in his bed of the mobile cart that he cherished as his own home – her home – the both of them reunited for once as Michael walked amongst the troop outdoors all of them welcoming him with a cheer as they had his mother before she'd disappeared into the cart with his father...

Michael had another goal though...he was looking for Emily...

"**Can I get to your soul...can you get to my thought...Can we promise we won't let go...all the things that I need...all the things that you need...you can make it feel so real..."**

Lorenzo and Olivia were in a similar stance in her ship quarters as they met the bed at a violent rush of a roll rushing to get each other unclothed despite trying to hide the weapons that they both harbored from the other. It was a mix of emotions...

Lorenzo trying to bury his feelings for Carly as Olivia tried to remember that there was a world unconquered out there...

all the while they both connected in a flash and whirlwind of lust and emotion that rivaled much of any relationship past...

"**Cuz you can't deny...you've blown my mind...When I touch your body...I feel I'm losing control...Cuz you can't deny...you've blown my mind...when I see you baby...I just don't want to let go..." **

Jason felt the spray of water against his face as a blessing, as though it could wash away all the guilt and uncertainty that he felt. A surge of magic did little to barricade his confidence. Jason had gained quite a bit from Aroa and her discerning about how Sam felt about him but he still battled against himself.

For all everyone was telling him now...he was the savior of the world.

"**When you gonna stop breaking my heart... I don't wanna be another one...paying for the things I've never done... don't let go...don't let go..."**

Johnny Zacchara walked in with Claudia to the cell to meet their father. He was humming quietly to himself as they both settle before him, ready to talk. He finally saw them and looked to them for answers. More like stories...he was ravenous for news...anything...

Johnny never thought that he owed the man but now he wanted to tell him all...it was a strange sort of cathartic moment...he sank before the bars and stuck his hand through the bars to meet his fathers, his sister at his side.

"**I hate to see you cry...Your smile is a beautiful lie...I hate to see you cry...my love is dying inside...I hate to see you cry...my love is dying inside...I hate to see you cry... my love is dying inside..."**

Michael walked through the troop a smile on his face as he had secured his mother and father's reunion but that smile as already waning. He'd witnessed so much and after he'd gotten back with the others he listened to their tale there was a lot to be worried about. It was like for the first time he could consider Elizabeth's world domination kick for real.

Everything was changing...They had to defend Heradesh, but how did he convey that. Not to mention that now he knew that Emily had just lost her brother...a brother she never knew...

"**I can fix all those lies...Oh, baby, baby, I run but I'm running to you...You won't see me cry...I'm hiding inside...my heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you...Oh baby I'll try...to make the things right...O need you more than air...When I'm not with you...Please don't ask me why...just kiss me this time...my only dream...is about you and I..." **

"Michael!" Emily rushed Michael when he entered her tent and he slowly reciprocated the embrace as he looked blankly past her knowing that he'd seen her brother's demise...how could he explain that?

"I'm so glad that you're back." She smiled brightly, kissing his cheek like the cousin she wasn't.

"Me too." He faked the smile as he pulled away but she was quick to see the change in him and the underlying tones that he had something that he was hiding. VBE was great at snookering the unbiased but their own was a whole other story.

"What?" She lost her smile as she pulled away from him imploring him for the truth.

"I found your brother..." Michael whispered...hating to explain that he'd also lost him...

"**Can I get to your soul...can you get to my thought...can we promise we won't let go...all the things that I need...all the things that you need...you can make it feel so real...Cuz you can't deny...you've blown my mind...when I touch your body...I feel I'm losing control...Cuz you can't deny...you've blown my mind...when I see you baby...I just don't want to let go... "**

Sam hit the wall with a scream and shot a foot out back as she had picked up a knife from the bedside table and now slashed shallowly as she skittered away from her assailant. She was about to roll once more when he got a lucky slash in and Sam felt her heart scream as in pain as she felt her side slashed open, rendering her unable to move once more...

She was relying on a strength that had failed her and now she panted up at Jerry in shock as he panted down ready to finish his job...

"**When you gonna stop breaking my heart... I don't wanna be another one...paying for the things I've never done... don't let go...don't let go...to my love..."**

Jason looked in the mirror in a mix of guilt and wonder at the power still surging through him as he tried to bury the guilt from striping Sam from her power, especially without tell her before hand...but then they had both endeavored to love the other...

He couldn't help but smile at that...Until he heard the grunt and slam of a wall beyond the door. Jason lost his smile immediately and rushed the door – shoving it open to see a man attacking Sam.

"**I hate to see you cry...Your smile is a beautiful lie...I hate to see you cry...my love is dying inside... hate to see you cry... my love is dying inside...I can fix all those lies...oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you..."**

Sam looked up just as the washroom door opened and she ignored it for the shock that took over Jerry as she suddenly kicked upward and knocked him senseless from the impact with his jewels before she got to her feet and knocked him backwards for the second time, taking every opportunity to take him out as he had the hopes with her...

She slammed her fist into his nose when he rose against her and she froze as he staggered backwards before breathing his last just as Jasper staggered through her door and she turned to see Jason coming from the washroom...

Sam was beginning to think he was a ghost but now...

"**You won't see me cry...I'm hiding inside...my heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you...Oh Baby I'll try...to make the things right...I need you more than air when I'm not with you ...Please don't ask me why..." **

Sam held to her side in agony as she looked back and forth from the front door to her room to Jason coming from her bathroom and she sank slowly against the wall still trying to hold her insides in...

She was teetering on the cusp of consciousness as Jason rounded the corner in a towel.

"**Please don't ask me why...just kiss me this time...my only dream is about you and I..." **

Jason rounded the corner seeing Sam gasping for breath as she was trying to overcome the assault that he'd missed and he laid his hands on her with complete disregard for what it could do to him. "It's okay.." He promised her as he closed his eyes and healed without any hesitation...


	15. Alliance pt2

**Heir of Galena**

**The Alliance Pt. 2**

Sam knew there was something different about her the moment she woke and fought off her attacker, finally subduing and then killing him in the dark of her room still reminiscing in what she hoped wasn't her hopeful desires that Jason had returned. She couldn't quite understand it all, however, until she woke in Jason's arms feeling weaker than she had ever felt in her life.

"Sam," She heard his whisper, waiting for him to fall, to buckle under the weight of healing her, as she remembered the feel of her insides in her hands.

But he didn't...

"Jason..." She was still trying to grasp the part where he was alive and well and right in front of her and not suffering from healing her.

Daylight was streaming in through the window, betraying along with the stiffness of her muscles just how long they had been lying there. Sam fought to a sit in his arms on the floor, Jerry's body coming into view just as Spinelli and Maxie did. They were hugging arms around themselves as they paced quietly, watching...

Her and Jason...

"Oh God..." Jason hugged her tight closing off any escape of a gasp as she realized that this was real. Sam felt her arms begin to wrap around him of their volition, her body and mind all responding at once – again as she realized that they hadn't made love in a hallucination of wishful thinking and hallucination brought on by some lingering madness from the moon and her own loss.

"I couldn't feel you..." Sam whispered out in horror finally, her breath close against his ear only for the both of them, the words lost to their audience.

"I know..." He breathed, huffing back tears as he held her tightly to him, her arms closing around him tighter. "It was my test..." he whispered against her ear. "I died." He explained though there was much more to be admitted. "Aroa was trying to hide me from Elizabeth and she has." Jason knew he was just scratching the surface. "I had to face the counsel...to get them to lift the ban...on us being together...I was meant to envelope your power..." He confided worried how she might take it.

Sam was fighting to understand.

This was part of some plan?

Sam landed a blow against his chest hard enough to push herself back so that their eyes finally met as she searched his for the rest of the explanation, some truth that made sense. But all she saw was him. And that was enough. Sam let his arms draw her back, eyes closing in sweet relief that she wasn't crazy , that he was here in her arms, all around her. Her tears fell hot against her cheeks, soaking against his bare chest.

"I took your power, Sam." Jason whispered.

"I don't care." She felt it, but it felt right in so many ways. "You're here." She pulled back again as if to confirm it once more and once she had she as right back against him and powers be damned, the whole world be damned. She thought she was imagining a ghost. But he was here and he felt stronger than ever and she felt...she felt...peace...

Peace!

Sam let out a sob against his chest. Relief – love – longing- a world of history rethought in a heartbeat. It was as if clarity had found a new home in her and sapped her of rage in favor of this new found hope and everlasting love. To lose what helped her to shell herself in so much of what was wrong with the world all her life in this one moment was so cathartic that she couldn't possible argue with Jason and Aroa's plan. She felt too wholly at peace and was seeing that he could cope so much better than he ever had before.

Their lips crashed agianst each other again for a moment before he pulled back just enough to talk against hers. "You're not mad?" He had messed up right royally by not explaining himself when he came to her and they crashed together.

"Never." She whispered back before they crashed together again.

It seemed ages before they heard Maxie and Spinelli clearing their throats around them, before Sam realized that she was naked against Jason, before she realized that their time couldn't be shared forever. Sam broke away first, semi startled as she finally acknowledged the others in the room.

"The King is meeting with the people's counsel this morning to decide how we should proceed against Elizabeth's army." Spinelli spoke up – keeping his eyes averted from them.

"It seems they are leaning towards Surrender." Maxie commented trying to keep her voice low as she didn't avert her tear stained eyes from watching the both of them. "Unless Jason can provide some other alternative..."

Sam looked between all of them before she looked back to Jason, hearing the need of the masses in the testimony. "He's here...he can do something..." Sam met his eyes once more her questioning eyes finally finding their voice. "Right?"

Jason was hesitant at best as he licked his lips and looked away a moment in a lack of surety. "Maybe..." He whispered. "This is all still new to me." He started as he caught Sam's eyes and the small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Me too." She promised him. Everything was new to them...Sam kept a glance between Jason and the others. "What are our assets?" She asked quickly, thinking as she had been trained to despite her lack of power.

"The Heradeshian Army, the VBE magicians, The Counsel of Rubin, and some mercenaries trapped here." Spinelli listed off... " And the King..." He said motioning to Jason.

"That's more of a chance than anyone else had..." Sam replied evenly. She and Jason untangled themselves in unison as Sam rose to her feet. "We have to reach the king and the people's counsel before they make a decision." She got out quickly.

"Right..." Spinelli had spun around shielding his eyes as Jason couldn't tear his away from Sam. Maxie rolled her own though.

"After you get dressed." Maxie tossed Sam a robe and turned to give her privacy to change.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The counsel chambers were bustling with everyone capable of aiding to the fight against the impending armies that were marching slowly towards them...the storm, for once, working in their favor. Nicholas had just pleaded his case once more for why they should stand their ground, but Jasper Jax was following in his brother's footsteps in arguing for submission as he wondered where his brother had gotten off too. He didn't agree whole heartedly but he thought that his brother deserved a voice here.

The people's counsel was divided and VBE hadn't even weighed in yet. They didn't get a chance to yet as the doors opened, revealing Sam, Jason, Spinelli and Maxie walking through.

Michael, who had been consoling Emily since the word of her brother's demise, looked up in shock as did the leaders of the Black and Blue legions and Sonny and Luke from VBE all wondering what it was that was transpiring now.

Sam took the lead and called out to all who would listen. "The Heir of Galena is here!" She screamed for all to here. "Hidden from Elizabeth and so many of us, but he lives!" She interjected into the ongoing argument. "He's here!" Sam clasped Jason's hand and held it up as high as she could until he took over and lifted them the rest of the way, holding her hand up in his own.

An outcry went through the crowd that soon tapered into voices. "He was proclaimed dead!" came the first protest.

"This is a ploy by the kingdom!" Came another.

"There is no ploy!" The King called over the crowd as everyone's gaze settled in Sam and Jason. "Explain yourselves."

"Their Heir of Galena was under trial to gain his powers!" Came Sam's reply. "His death was part of that trial." She called to the room. "But he has returned to us ready to fight." Sam squeezed Jason's hand as they slowly let them fall now that everyone was looking in their direction. Sam slowly looked back to Jason, conceding to let his word over rule her own as her power had succeeded to him.

Jason slowly took the stage of the King's to over look the crowd, the king waving the guards off as he moved, Jason watching Sam at first as he looked over the crowed before him, his first true audience.

"It's true. I am the rightful heir to Galena, presumed to be dead and the last of the my kind...I can heal and kill – I rely on blood to facilitate my magic but also on life much as Elizabeth, but unlike her I rely on coveting the life of the people not making it miserable. I do not sacrifice lives or wish to cause harm. I wish to return life to the land, to end suffering and aide in an end to this war. I am a tool of your people here to be used and to help you win this war." Jason explained. "And I have the full backing of the counsel of Rubin." he motioned in the blurred orbs direction which in turn gave a cascading approval fit for anyone to interpret.

"I am not promising victory, but I am promising to aide the people of Heradesh in any manner that I can to oppose the threat that is coming for your land." Jason proclaimed.

Sam smiled as she met his eyes and a cheer went up from the reluctant crowd as hope was born once more in their minds. Even more so was the assurance that the people could align themselves more openly as the King shook Jason's hand and then embraced him in full fledged support.

"**Listen to the Sound" by Building 429**

"**Are you in over your head...are you in water so deep your drowning...so you think you've been left...and there is no one to feel your hurting...Well, everybody has been there...and everybody's felt lost...if you're in over your head...lift it up, lift it up..." **

Sam watched in something a mix of love and wonder as she heard the cheer that went up from the people and the various counsels in support. She was clapping and hooting with the rest if them watching as Jason and the King calmed the crowd and spurred them on against the on coming enemy.

Yet there was an inkling of doubt harbored in her heart as she fell to the distance of the excitement, her importance dwindling as it never had before. She had always been his protector, and now...what was she?

"**Oh, listen to the sound of hope that's rising...over your old horizon...listen to the sound, listen to the sound...and listen to the sound of a new beginning...Oh, this is where the old is ending...listen to the sound, listen to the sound..." **

Jason had never known acceptance on this level. He couldn't pretend to understand what it was like to be accepted by anyone save Declan, Sam, and Spinelli and now a whole kingdom was cheering in his praise. He wanted to feel fulfilled, but he didn't. This wasn't his heart – not some acknowledgment that got him somewhere on someone else's hardship. He hadn't gotten here with out significant sacrifice by so many.

He couldn't pretend to be holy now...

"**I hear you say your alone...I hear you saying that you'll never make it...I've got to tell you you're wrong...Cause I have been down the path you're taking...You never know what faith is...til you don't understand...Sometimes it takes a silence...to finally hear his plan..." **

Sam looked to Jason as he walked into her room, sitting on the bed in doubt and so much insecurity. She felt like she was losing sight of who she was without this burden to protect him with some mystical power bestowed upon her.

Jason closed the door behind him and met Sam's eyes – the both of them silently with holding so much. She felt such a calling to be there and everything for him but it had never been on the sidelines.

"I'm going to fight..." She got it out first and watched as Jason's head snapped up in shock.

"**Oh, listen to the sound of hope that's rising...over your old horizon...listen to the sound, listen to the sound...and listen to the sound of a new beginning...Oh, this is where the old is ending...listen to the sound, listen to the sound..."**

"Sam you shouldn't have to...you've been fighting for me your whole life..." Jason got out in shock.

"I'm not fighting just for you, for Heradesh." Sam replied evenly as she rose to meet him. "I'm still trained, powers or not. I can fight." She whispered. She couldn't sit by in some tower, she wasn't his princess to save. She was as much in this fight as she was powers or not. "I can do this...there is no, order, you can give to change my mind..." Sam explained.

"**Amazing Grace how sweet the sound...I once was lost, but now am found...Amazing Grace how sweet the sound...I once was lost, but now am found..."**

Jason realized the worry that everyone had for him all his life in one moment as he looked to Sam in her new found vulnerability vowing to fight because she was trained to do it. She had always been trained to fight for him and now he was trying to fight for her and she wanted to fight at his side. The fear that she could be struck down was hitting him hard, but he was fighting that fear all on his own...

"**Oh, listen to the sound of hope that's rising...over your old horizon...listen to the sound, listen to the sound...and listen to the sound of a new beginning...Oh, this is where the old is ending...listen to the sound, listen to the sound..."**

"I would never order you, Sam..." Jason breathed...

"**Listen to the sound..." **


End file.
